


Dream Girl

by MaJackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the guys find themselves wrapped up in a case where they can't figure out who the baddie is, things go from bad to worse when Dean shows signs of being the next victim. It becomes a race against the clock to find answers before it's too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go East

Go East

Dean was dreaming. Three clues. First clue: the club he was in was a high end establishment and not the type of dive he usually frequented. There was a huge dance floor with a sizable crowd. The lighting was done in blue and green neon along the walls and hanging overhead. Around the outside walls were half circle, high backed booths, allowing for privacy but also the ability to watch the dance floor. The booze was all top shelf, as well, and not the cheap liquor he was accustomed to tossing back.

Second clue: one second he was alone in the booth and the next, she was there. She was sitting so close he could feel the warmth of her thigh close to his own.

Third clue: he had dreamed of her several times before. Always, before, it had been from a distance. He would see her across a bar, she would pass him while jogging in a park, or over the top of low shelves in a mini-mart. Always their eyes would meet and linger. She had smiled at him when she jogged by in the park. She was tall, not quite six foot and had long brown hair that shined with reddish tints in the sun. If the jogging was any evidence, she was also fit and in good shape.

This was the first time he had dreamed of her up close and personal. He looked at her eyes and they were a light brown with flecks of gold. He had never seen anything like them.

"Where are you?" She asked. Typical of dreams, not everything always made sense.

"Right here with you, sweetheart."

"You're on the road, aren't you?" She ran her fingers softly along his arm that was resting on the table. He realized the jacket he had been wearing was gone and he now only wore his black tee.

"Being on the road is part of the job, I'm afraid."

She continued to trace little designs along the skin of his arm. "When will you be here with me?"

Dean glanced around the club a moment, confused. "Where are you?"

She glanced around as well and closed her eyes. Leaning in, she kissed him. It was gentle and shy. He reached up and ran his fingers along her temples and behind her ears, cupping her jaw. He pulled her in tighter and kissed her back. Like a switch going off somewhere deep inside, he needed more. He flicked his tongue along her lips and she parted them in invitation. He rang his hand through her hair and along the base of her skull pulling her in tighter and explored her mouth with his own.

Pulling back for air, he heard a whispered "east" and she was gone. In her wake was an amazing scent. Dean breathed it deep. It was like a forest with hints of cedar and campfire. The music in the club changed, suddenly, and he found himself singing on stage with Metallica in a familiar dream.

The next day, Sam spent his time pouring over his laptop during breakfast and a local paper as they climbed into the car.

"Well, I got nothing. Where to?"

They pulled up to the road and Dean scanned left and right and thought for a moment. "East." He answered and they headed down the road.

"Why east?"

"Why not?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and settled in. Half the day later, they pulled into a truck stop for gas and a bite to eat. There was an all you can eat buffet that Dean couldn't turn down. Sam had bought a local paper and was perusing it while they ate.

"Hey Dean. Check this out." He folded the paper and turned it toward Dean.

Dean took it and glanced at the article. Stuffing another bite of baked ziti in his mouth he said, "Sounds like vampires."

Sam huffed out a sigh at his brother's lack of social etiquette. "That's what I was thinking."

Dean handed the paper back. "Alright. Let me just finish eating and we'll go."

Sam looked at the pile of food on his brother's plate. "Will that be some time this year?"

"Very funny."

As they were pulling out, Sam compared the news article to a map on his lap.

"So where is this place?"

"About an hour south of here, give or take. Make a right on 39 when you come to it."

"Got it."

They pulled into a small farming community a while later and found a small run down joint that rented rooms by the hour.

"Lovely." Sam said, disgusted.

"Don't worry about it. We won't be here long."

They changed clothes and went to visit the local sheriff. He told them how it had all begun with the random dead cow or pig. Throats torn to shreds and drained of blood. They hadn't told anyone about the blood and the community just thought they had a stray cougar on their hands. But the deaths escalated and they now had three dead people. Stories of the blood loss made it out to the public and now everyone was telling stories of vampires.

"Honestly. One more dead body and I could have a full scale panic on my hands. I'm just one guy, here. I'm doing the best I can, but if you two think you can figure this out, I would greatly appreciate it."

"We'll see what we can do. Thanks for your time, Sheriff." They shook hands and the guys headed back to the motel.

The next day, they viewed the bodies and traveled to various scenes.

"Definitely a vamp and a new one at that." Dean said after leaving the home of the latest victim.

"Agreed. The way it started with animals and moved up to human. It tried."

"It still needs to be put down, Sammy."

"No argument there. So what do you think? Cruise the area and see if we can find the nest?"

"Yeah. With all the farms, there are a lot of outlying buildings a vamp could hide out in."

They spent the rest of the day checking out barns and abandoned old farm houses all over the target area.

"Dean, take a look at this!" Sam said in an excited whisper. He pointed to the fender on an old tractor in the back corner of a barn.

Dean went over to find a sticky trail of blood on it.

"Fairly recent I would guess."

"You guys are good."

Sam and Dean whipped around to find the sheriff holding a gun on them.

"Sheriff. What's with the gun?"

"Not sure I can take you both down at once. The gun is my backup."

"You. You're the vampire." Sam said, drawing his attention as Dean started to circle closer.

"You're a fast one."

"Let us know who did this to you. We can help."

The sheriff barked out a laugh. "There's no help for me now. I tried. I tried to be good, but you have no idea the hunger!"

Dean jumped him then, knocking the gun away. They tussled on the floor and Dean kicked him away from him and into Sam. Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and Dean swung in with his machete before the sheriff even knew what was coming.

Clean up wasn't so bad. All they had to do was shovel up the blood soaked hay from the floor. They would burn it and the body out back.

"Doesn't it smell amazing in here?" Dean suddenly asked.

Sam frowned at him. "It smells like barn with a touch of copper thrown in."

"Really? Not woodsy?"

Sam just shook his head. "Just hurry up with this, Dean. I want to get some sleep before the sun rises if that's okay with you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

That night, in his dreams, Dean was back in the barn. He was methodically searching the structure for the vampire. He turned around a support beam and ducked his head into a stall and there she was. She pushed him back into the beam and kissed him. She ran her hands along his sides, under his jacket, to his back and pulled him in tight.

When she finally pulled out of the kiss, he looked at her worriedly. "You shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

She smiled up at him and rested her hands on his chest. "Where are you?"

The fact that he was dreaming slowly dawned on him with her question. "I'm on the road to you, baby."

She smiled beautifully at him. She leaned in to his ear and licked and nibbled the lobe. It sent chills down his spine and straight to his groin, causing him to groan. "East." She whispered, giving his earlobe another tug with her teeth.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around til her back was against the beam and kissed her. She reached down and squeezed his ass and he jumped, his excitement evident against her stomach. He backed up a step and she was gone.

He awoke with a start, an uncomfortable erection pushing at his underwear. He went to the bathroom to ease the strain and then spent the rest of the night staring aimlessly out the window.


	2. I Don't Swing That Way

I Don't Swing That Way

 

They drove east for two days without a job. Dean didn't bother sleeping. He didn't do much of that these days anyway. On day three, Sam finally caught the hint of a job. Some suspicious deaths in a small town about four hours from where they were.

 

"But that's at least an hour back the way we came." Dean whined.

 

"Why? You got somewhere to be?"

 

"Nah man it's just..." Dean sighed and turned the car around.

 

"What?"

 

"I don't know, man. I just hate going backwards."

 

"But we weren't really going anywhere."

 

"I know."

 

They drove in silence for a while when Dean finally asked. "So, what's the case anyway?"

 

"Two deaths, same building, within days of each other."

 

"Weird, but not completely unheard of."

 

"I don't know the details on the first one but the second one had almost every bone in his body broken."

 

Dean whistled. "Ouch. Fall off the roof?"

 

"Building's only three stories."

 

"So. Could happen..."

 

"They found him in the basement."

 

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Okay then."

 

They arrived in town about three hours later and cruised until they spotted the building in question. Getting changed, they headed in to speak with the head of security. As they walked through the building toward the security office, there were several cubicles with people hard at work. They were let into a sizable office and waited.

 

"Pretty nice digs for security." Dean observed.

 

"Well, it is an auction house. I imagine security is pretty high on the list of priorities."

 

"It is." Came a voice from the doorway. The guys stood, shook hands with Ted, the chief of security, and introduced themselves. "I assume you're here about our two dead employees."

 

"Yes sir. Can you tell us what happened?" Sam took point.

 

“Wish I could. First body was found three days ago. Matt Jones. Worked on the janitorial staff. He was found at the foot of the stairs in the sub-basement, impaled on his own broom handle."

 

"No witnesses? Camera?"

 

"He was here cleaning on the overnight, alone. And, if you can believe it, we don't have cameras in the sub-basement."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"Sub-basement hasn't been used in decades. Never saw any need for it."

 

"But it's apparently being used now?" Dean asked.

 

"They decided to convert it into a small underground parking garage for staff and clients. Started clearing it out end of last week."

 

Sam nodded his head. "And the second body?"

 

"Julio Martinez. Member of security."

 

"He the one that jumped off the roof?" Dean made a face.

 

"You would think it, right? But he was found in the middle of the floor, also in the sub-basement."

 

"Could his body have been dragged there?"

 

"No signs of it. Also there's no way down there from the outside and interior cameras don't show anything except him entering the stairwell."

 

"We'd like to take a look down there if possible."

 

"Sure. Follow me."

 

The security chief led them out and down the hall, past the cubicles.

 

"Hey uh... " Dean called. "If this is an auction house, how come you have so many cubicle dwellers?"

 

"The auction house has stayed with the times. Although we still hold several auctions a year. We do a great deal of business online." The chief answered and then continued on.

 

As Dean passed one of the cubicles, he caught a whiff of that cedar wood, campfire scent. He stopped and breathed deep. “Hey, you wearing some sort of woodsy cologne?”

 

A young man turned in his chair and gave Dean an odd look. “Um no. I'm not and I, uh, I don't swing that way.”

 

“What? No! God! Why does everyone...” Dean mumbled to himself as he quickly tried to catch up to Sam and the security guy.

 

He led them down through a door and into a stairwell. At the next landing he pulled out a set of keys. “Wait here a second.” He unlocked the door and popped into the room beyond. They could hear him unlocking something else and then returning. “Okay.” He led them down to the next landing and unlocked the door. “Here you go.” He stepped back to allow them access to the door. There's a light box right inside the door that will allow you to light the place up.”

 

“You're not coming with us?” Sam questioned.

 

“To be totally honest with you fellas? This whole thing creeps me the hell out. I don't know what's going on but the hair on the back of my neck pricks whenever I go down there and my staff won't go in there either. Unless you find another body, I'll wait for you here.”

 

“Huh. Creepy, then.” Dean grinned at Sam who frowned at him and then headed through the door.

 

The door opened to one more staircase that descended into darkness. Dean opened the light box and flipped some switches, illuminating the space below. At the bottom of the stairs, Sam pointed out a blood stain. “Must be Matt.” Dean said and pulled out his EMF meter. When he flicked it on, it went haywire. “Guess that answer's that.”

 

They glanced around the room. It was pretty large and once the renovations were done, they'd be able to fit about thirty cars in it. The far side of the room was filled almost floor to ceiling with what appeared to be newspapers and magazines. They were yellowing with age. Dean frowned at Sam who shook his head in similar confusion.

 

Back upstairs, they asked the security chief about the newspapers.

 

“Oh it's all a bunch of stuff left by the original owner of the auction house. A one Eugene Millford. Guy died about twenty eight years ago or so. The man was a hoarder. It's all old books, magazines, and newspapers. Worthless. Who knows how long it's been sitting down there.”

 

“Was he buried?”

 

The chief frowned. “No. What I understand is he had some crazy thing in his will to be cremated and his ashes spread over some weird field in Ohio.”

 

“Did he leave any instructions in his will for his, um, collection in the basement?” Dean asked.

 

“No. In fact nobody knew it was there until we went down there for the garage planning.”

 

Dean and Sam shared a look. “What's being done with it all?” Sam asked.

 

“They've carted off two loads of it so far. I think it's being incinerated due to rat droppings.”

 

“Lovely.” Dean looked at the floor for a moment. “Well I'll tell you. Haul all of it out of here tomorrow, every last scrap, pour some salt on it, and burn it like you mean it.”

 

The chief gave them another weird look.

 

“Listen. The places gives you the creeps, right? It's like the whole sub-basement is bad touching you? Take my word for it on this one. Burn it all and your problems are solved.”

 

The guy thought about it for a moment and then, looking around as if someone would see him, gave a quick nod of his head.

 

“Because all that stuff is attached...”

 

“No. I don't want to know. Really. I'll do as you suggest, but I don't want to think about it.”

 

Sam looked at his brother for a moment. “Understandable. We'll stay for a couple days to make sure everything works out.” Sam handed him a small card with a cell number on it. “You need us, give us a call.”

 

They turned to go. “You think he'll actually do it?”

 

Sam thought a moment and then nodded his head. “You could see it in his eyes.”

 

“Yeah, well. We better stick around and make sure. Let's go find a bite to eat and a place to crash.”


	3. Interruptions

Interruptions

 

Dean sat at the computer, typing away. He looked at the screen and what appeared was gibberish but he just kept going. Dreams... they never make any sense.

 

"Where are you?"

 

Dean swiveled his chair around at the sound of her voice. "On the road to you, baby."

 

"Mmmm." She crawled up onto his lap. Reaching under his suit jacket, she pushed it off his shoulders and behind his back. It effectively trapped his arms restricting his movement to below the elbows. She leaned in for a kiss while working at his tie. She pulled the end of the tie, sliding it out of his collar. She then used it to tie Dean's right wrist to the arm of the chair.

 

“Oooo, kinky." Dean leaned forward to kiss her and she obliged.

 

She finished the tie off with a nice bow and then began on his shirt, one button at a time. She would unbutton a button and then lean in and plant a kiss on the revealed skin.

 

Using what reach he did have, he gripped her thighs wishing he could do more. "Where are you? Still east?" He panted out.

 

She finished with his shirt and yanked the tails out of his pants. "No. Not east." She shoved the shirt off his shoulders and around his back with his jacket. She lay a string of kisses along his shoulders and then back down his chest.

 

Dean groaned. "Ok. Not east..."

 

"Mmmm, no." She grabbed his belt buckle and slipped it loose. She slid off his lap and lay a trail of kisses along that fine line of hair beneath his belly button as she worked his pants open. "Time to head south."

 

Dean groaned again as she took him in her mouth.

 

"Dean. Dean!"

 

"Shit!" Dean jerked upright, or tried to. His arms were all tangled in the bed sheets. "What the hell man?!"

 

Sam chuckled. "Sorry to interrupt what was obviously a good dream, but we gotta go. Ted needs our help."

 

Dean struggled out of the twisted bed sheets. "Ted? Who's Ted?"

 

"The security guy? We were talking to him earlier?"

 

"Oh. Yeah." Dean sighed, finally free of the sheets, and flopped back down on the bed.

 

"What's he need in the middle of the night? The spirit make another appearance?"

 

"Sounds like it. He said he didn't want to waste any time and got himself a small work crew together to start on the basement right away."

 

Dean yawned and scratched his head. "Why the hell did he decide cleaning out a haunted basement in the middle of the night was a good idea?" Dean lumbered out of bed and started getting dressed.

 

"You saw the guy earlier. He's freaked out. Probably thought the sooner it was done, the better he'd feel."

 

"Yeah? Well... people need to stop thinking." Dean grumped.

 

The guys finished getting ready and drove back out to the auction house. They each grabbed a shotgun and salt rounds as well as a tire iron and a canister of salt. Ted was waiting for them at the door.

 

"Glad you two could make it."

 

Dean sighed. "What seems to be the problem, Ted?"

 

"Mario came running out of the basement about an hour ago, swearing up a storm in Italian. Said he saw the devil and refuses to go back down. Now nobody else will either."

 

Dean ran a hand down his face. "Okay. Let us take a look." Dean slipped past Ted and into the building. Sam followed suit and they let Ted lead them back to the basement stairs.

 

They went down, guns drawn. They were almost immediately attacked by the spirit which wasn't expecting the salt rounds. The guys went back up to report.

 

"How bad do you want this done tonight?" Ted looked at him like he was nuts. "Kidding, man! Get everyone together. We're all going to go down together. We'll keep 'the devil' occupied while you guys get the last of the stuff out of there. Got it?"

 

Ted gave a nervous nod of his head and called his crew together. They resisted the idea at first until they saw Sam and Dean with their shotguns.

 

Sam looked over at Ted. "You too."

 

"What?"

 

"Many hands make light work. The quicker we do this, the better for everyone."

 

Ted almost argued but after catching a look from Dean, he moved forward with the rest.

"Okay, just hug the wall in and out and move fast." Dean led the way down.

 

They spent the next couple of hours fighting off the spirit while Ted and his crew cleaned out the last of the junk. They ran out of salt rounds and had resorted to tossing salt from their small canister and swinging the tire iron at it. Dean yelled and cursed at the workers to move their asses on more than one occasion.

 

When the last shred of newspaper was finally hauled out, Sam brought in a giant broom, swept up every last trace and Dean burned the pile to ash right there in the basement. They then waited to make sure it was all clear but the spirit never showed again.

 

"There, Sammy! You smell it now?"

 

"Smell what? Burning newspaper, dirt, and rat droppings?"

 

"No man! It smells like the woods and campfires! Am I freaking losing my mind?"

 

"Apparently so. Maybe you just need to get more sleep. I know I could use some. Let's get back to the motel."

 

"I'm not really tired but maybe I should try."

 

Back at the motel, Dean lay down and tossed and turned for ages. When he finally did fall asleep, his dreams were all over the place. He started out hunting werewolves, then he was in the car chasing a strange truck, and then we was playing pool with Sammy. The dream suddenly flipped to the basement of the auction house.

 

There was no lead up, no 'just him and then she appears'. The dream started with her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. He had a nice slow grind going, not quite working toward climax just yet. He was just enjoying the feel of her body against his own. They were kissing like lovers who hadn't seen each other in weeks.

 

It occurred to him that she looked at him with such a deep devotion he hadn't noticed before. She looked at him like he was everything to her. Like he was the air she breathed and he suddenly wanted to be that everything for her. She need a comforting lover? He wanted to be that. She needed it hard and fast to drown out the events of her day? He wanted to be that. Did she just need someone to sit with her and hold her? He wanted to be that too.

 

"Why aren't you with me?" She moaned into his ear.

 

"I am, baby. Right here." He leaned down and sucked and nibbled on her breast.

 

"No. You're not."

 

"We hit a snag on our current case, but I'm coming sweetheart."

 

"So am I." And he could feel her climax as her muscles rippled and squeezed the length of him. He thrust harder and picked up his pace and he soon hit his own climax. Unfortunately, the dream quickly changed and he was in the car again, driving toward the next case. He passed a sign welcoming him to Gainsville and knew that that's where he needed to go.


	4. Heart Failure

Heart Failure

"Oh. Are we done going east?"

"Yup. Your last job messed that up. Going south now."

They traveled all day but nothing. That night at a roadside diner Sam asked about Dean's driving. "So why the sudden urge to go east and now south?"

"I don't know. You have any jobs?" Dean motioned to the newspaper and laptop Sam had set up on the table next to him.

"Nope. There's nothing."

"Okay then. I'd rather drive than sit and wait, hoping a job drops into our laps."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Made sense for Dean. He can't sit still for too long. "So we spending the night or driving through?"

"Nah. Not tired. I'll drive."

Dean drove through the night while Sam slept. Sometime after lunch Dean slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"What the hell? You see something?"

"Something like that." Dean popped the car into reverse and backed it up along the side of the road. When he brought the car to a stop, he peered out the windshield at a road sign that welcomed them to Gainsville.

Sam looked out at the sign and all around the immediate area and frowned. "So... what?"

"Gainsville."

"Yeah, so?"

"Man, you ever have deja vu?"

"Sure. Couple of times."

"That sign... I've passed it before. Wow, this is so weird."

"Lot's of people experience deja vu. Doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"No, man. This is different." Dean paused in thought. "We need to stop here."

"Stop? Are you sure?" Sam looked at his watch. "It's only two o'clock."

"Yup. We need to stop." Dean cruised around the town a bit. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, really, he just felt like he needed to find... something.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, man. That deja vu thing just has me weirded out. I'm gonna double back to that motel and get us a room for the night."

Dean waited by the car while Sam checked them in and picked up a paper in the office. When they let themselves into the room, Dean smelled that same woodsy smell he'd been smelling off and on for days. He stopped short, just inside the door, and breathed deeply. He released it with a big sigh of satisfaction.

"You smelling that smell again?"

"Huh? What? No. Just the smell of cheap sex and beer."

Sam shook his head. "That's gross. You know that right?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, grinned, and dumped his stuff on the bed closest to the door. "Dibs on the first shower." He didn't wait for a response but headed right into the bathroom.

That evening they went to a local restaurant for dinner. Dean spent most of his time looking at every new person that walked through the door. He was so obvious about it that, at one point, the waitress asked if they were waiting for someone.

Sam did his best to ignore his brother's strange behavior, chalking it up to that weird feeling you get when you experience deja vu. He was too wrapped up in his newspaper anyway.

"Hey Dean. I think there might be a case here."

"Might be?"

"Maybe. You see, there have been five deaths in the last month. For a town this small that seems pretty large. Then take into account they all died of heart failure and that they were all young. There is a letter to the editor, here, where someone wonders if there's some sort of communicable disease spreading and demanding answers."

"All young. Like how young?"

"Ranging in age from twenty-four to, ah, forty-three."

Dean whistled. "That is pretty young for heart failure.. at least for five of them all at once. Any connection between the vics?"

Sam knew he had his brother hooked when he started tossing around words like "vics". "Not from what I can get from this paper. Last one passed just two days ago. Might still have the body at the morgue."

"Worth a shot."

The guys finished their dinner, changed and headed over to the police station to see what they could learn.

"Why would we have the body here? Mr. Jenks died of heart failure, not a gunshot."

"So your office hasn't looked into this string of deaths at all?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"Why? They all died of natural causes. No foul play has been discerned. If you're curious about them, you may want to talk to Dr. Chavez over across the way. Course they're closed for the day. Open at nine, I believe."

Sam pressed his lips together in frustration and thanked the officer for his time.

"Well, that was a waste of the monkey suits." Dean grumbled.

"We can still head over to the hospital and see if any were admitted there."

They went over and spoke to a nurse Jackie. She didn't have much more to tell them either and so it looked like they were done until tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Dean lay on his bed flipping through channels on the tv while Sam sat at the small table doing research on his laptop. The bathroom door swung open and there she stood, stark naked. Dean's eyes shot up and then he quickly glanced at Sam who never looked up from his computer.

She prowled over to the bed and crawled up onto it and then up on top of him. She put her finger to her lips and Dean looked over at his brother again. How could he not see what was happening right in front of him?

Straddling him, she ran her hands up under his tee, pulling it up over his head. Dean ran his hands along her thighs and up her sides. She squealed and wiggled when his fingers grazed her hips. He again glanced over at Sam who continued to pretend nothing was going on.

Dean sat up and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and chin. He finished at her mouth, exploring every inch of her face. While he memorized her face with his mouth, his hands roamed about her back and squeezed her ass.

"Mmm. Pants off. Now."

Dean made quick work of obeying her wishes, forgetting about Sam at the table. He rolled her onto the bed, stood up and lost the rest of his clothes. It was his turn to crawl onto the bed and onto her.

He kissed his way up from her toes to her nose, purposely skipping past any erogenous zones, making her squirm beneath him.

"Oh Dean, you tease me. Next time I'll be the one doing the teasing."

"Mmm. Next time. I like the sounds of that." He finally moved his kissing to her breasts. Sucking, licking, nibbling. She continued to writhe beneath his touch.

"You're here. I can tell." She reached down and grabbed his cock, reveling in it's firm warmth. She tugged and pulled at it, tickling his balls as she did so, making him squirm a bit in return.

"Where are you?" It was his turn to ask her.

"Very close. I'll find you when the time is right."

He worked his kisses and nibbles down her front until he settled himself on the bed between her legs. He kissed all along her inner thighs, still avoiding the sweet spot. She grabbed the sheets in fists and arched her back. He stopped and grinned up at her.

"You'll get yours, Dean. I always get my man. Sweet vengeance shall be mine."

"Mmm. I look forward to it." He leaned down and gave one short little flick of his tongue across her clit and enjoyed her jump in response. He chuckled, paused for effect, and then began memorizing a new part of her with his mouth.

She ran her fingers in his hair and grabbed tight. When he thought she was close, he took two fingers and quickly slid them home. She arched her back and pushed forward with her hips.

"Stop. Stop." She pleaded.

"Why? It sure does seem like you enjoy it."

"I want you inside me."

"I aim to please." He raised up on his knees and ran an arm below the small of her back. Supporting himself on one hand, he raised her hips up from the bed a bit, set the tip of his head against her clit and waited.

"Now, Dean. Just do it! Quit teasing!"

He rammed into her without hesitation. He set a quick and harsh pace that had them both panting in no time. She grabbed the pillow at the sides of her head. She was so close. Dean leaned down flicked his tongue across her nipple and gave it a bite. It was all she needed and she went over the edge with a scream.

He could feel her muscles squeezing him like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he climaxed for what seemed like ages. He collapsed down on the bed next to her, his arm draped across her in embrace, and quickly fell asleep.


	5. The Clinic

The Clinic

Sam grabbed Dean's ankle and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor. "Come on, man! What's up with you?"

"What the hell, Sammy? Can't a guy get his beauty rest?"

"Sure, but I've been trying to wake you for half an hour now. I've never seen you like this. What's up?"

"I'm just tired, is all. Nothing's up."

"Whatever. We need to head over to that Dr. Chavez. Get a move on. I'll go grab us a bite while you get dressed."

"Sure, whatever."

When Sam got back, he found Dean right where he had left him, sleeping on the floor. He kicked him gently with his foot. "Dean! Get your ass up! Are you coming down with something or what?"

Dean slowly sat up. "Maybe I am. I'm feel like I didn't sleep all night. That food smells good though."

"Yeah? Well no food until you're up and dressed. Let's go."

"Alright. Alright!" Dean dragged himself up off the floor and into the bathroom.

Sam started with his breakfast and talked to Dean through the bathroom door. "So there doesn't seem to be a common time frame for the deaths although it would appear that they are slowing down. The time between vics is getting longer with each successive death."

"So... what?" Dean called from inside the bathroom. "Something was hungry but is beginning to get full?"

"Something like that, I would guess. But we'll have to see if anything was missing from the bodies to rule out eating."

"I would think after five deaths in a month if anything were missing, the press would have been on that by now. I'm hoping for werewolves, though. You know, they say heart failure. A missing heart would definitely constitute heart failure." Dean chuckled at his joke as he came out of the bathroom all spruced up in his suit.

Sam slid a bag of fast food across the table in Dean's direction. "Well, we'll see when we visit the good doctor. The papers have been pretty quiet about it all."

They finished with their breakfast and headed into town to the clinic. They introduced themselves at the front desk and were immediately ushered back to an office where they waited. After what seemed an eternity, a woman came in.

"Sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting. Mrs. Whitney can be a handful on the best of days."

The guys stood up and offered their hands. "That's no problem, Dr. Chavez. Special Agents Singer and Edlund."

"Please, call me Maria. What brings the FBI to our little town?"

"We'd like to ask you about a string of recent deaths in your area. We understand many of the deceased were patients here."

"Yes, they were all patients here."

"Oh! You know which patients we're referring to, then?"

"The string of heart failure deaths? I'm glad someone is finally looking into it. I tried telling the police I thought something else was going on but they blew me off. I even tried contacting the CDC. At least they asked for blood workups, but they then told me nothing seemed out of the ordinary either."

"It does seem odd that five men, none above the age of fifty, all die of heart failure within a month's time."

"Exactly. They were all healthy, relatively speaking. They all took care of themselves, none of them were overweight. No signs of cholesterol or blood pressure issues."

"Did they all come in prior to death?"

"No. Only three of them. I was getting suspicious after just two, but the third was downright uncanny."

"What were the symptoms?"

"They all came in complaining of fatigue. None of them felt rested even though they were sleeping well. Two asked if there were any supplements I could suggest to help with sleep. The third was also concerned about random bruising."

"Random bruising?"

"Large bruises were randomly appearing and he couldn't think of anything he had done to warrant them. I immediately sent him for labs, but they came back normal."

Dean finally decided to jump into the conversation at this point. "Was anything missing from the bodies at death?"

"Missing? My heavens! No, nothing was missing. Everything was as it should have been." She looked at him strangely.

"Doc, if you knew even half the stuff we've seen, you would understand why we have to ask questions like that." Dean looked back to Sam, giving him the lead once again.

"So, fatigue and bruising. Anything else?"

"No. Heart failure followed about a week after symptoms started showing."

"Wow. That fast, huh?"

"I still find myself shocked just thinking about it."

"Did any of them have anything in common?"

Maria thought for a moment. "Not that I'm aware of. One was the president of the bank, one was a bartender... they came from all walks of life I suppose you could say."

Dean leaned forward and tapped the edge of Maria's desk. "We're going to need the home addresses for all of them, if you don't mind."

"Yes. Of course." She stood and walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled open the top drawer. There she removed a file folder and handed it over. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Like I said... I grew suspicious."

Dean looked through the file briefly and gave a short nod to Sam. "Thank you for your time, Doctor. If we have any more questions..."

"Please, don't hesitate to ask. If you figure anything out, please let me know and if anyone else comes in with symptoms, I'll let you know."

They stood, Sam gave her a card with a contact number on it, and they made their way back to the the car. When they got in, the woodsy scent poured out of the car. Dean glanced in the backseat, half expecting to see the dream girl sitting back there.

"So this sound like anything you're familiar with?" Sam asked as they got into the car.

"Huh? Nah, man. Nothing missing? Rules out vamps, werewolves. If they were kids I'd even think striga but even that's stretching it. I'm clueless." Dean didn't let on that he smelled it again. Sam already thought he was crazy enough.

"Ditto. Until I can get at my laptop for some research, I'm at a loss too. Let's visit the vic's homes."

Dean started up the car and they made the rounds to the various homes and then landed back at the motel. Sam was pulling off his tie with a disgruntled sigh. "Nothing. Other than being single men, they have nothing in common. Not even the same cable guy!" He sat, frustrated, at the table and opened up his laptop.

Dean tossed his suit jacket over the back of a chair. "Well, while you work your magic on the internet, I'm going to go hit the bar that our vic, Tony, bartended at."

"For research or to get wasted?"

"Yes." Dean said with a grin and changed his clothes.


	6. Wet Dream

Wet Dream

When Dean got into the car, he was almost disappointed that the woodsy smell was no longer there. He drove out to The Rusty Nail to have a few drinks and ask around about Tony.

The guy tending the bar seemed a bit frazzled, making Dean think he wasn't overly used to the job.

"You new?"

"Yes and no." The guy sighed and slapped his little towel down on the bar in front of Dean. He looked happy for the interruption. "I own the place, but I haven't done this kind of job in close to twenty years. Still trying to remember it all."

"Still nobody to replace Tony yet, huh?"

The bartender looked at him strangely but Tony probably crossed paths with tons of people. "Nope. Guy was one of a kind behind the bar.

"So... heart failure. Doesn't sound like Tony..."

"I know! Still can't believe it! Guy worked out... could've covered as a bouncer if we had ever had need of one. Maybe it was one of those hidden birth defects you don't find out about until it's too late, ya know?"

"Maybe. Real shame. He have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Nope. Not that he wasn't real popular with the ladies, mind you. But Tony was a good guy, didn't sleep around. He had just recently ended a relationship and had said he was done with the dating scene for a while. I don't recall him mentioning anyone new." The guy stopped and thought about it and then gave a shake of his head.

Dean marveled at how willing people were to talk about things with total strangers. "That's too bad. Well, looks like you're doing okay to me. Long as you keep the beer flowing, I'll be happy." Dean dropped a five into the tip jar, grinned at the man, and turned on his stool to survey the joint.

He couldn't figure out anything strange going on but still had that niggling at the pit of his stomach that something was up. He let his eyes slowly wander over everyone in the bar. No one stood out. Everyone seemed normal enough, drinking, playing pool, laughing and talking. He hung out for another couple hours and then decided to head back. If Sammy was still awake they could talk shop, if not he'd surf some stuff on Sam's laptop.

He walked in and found Sam hunched over his computer. "Still at it huh?"

Sam stretched his arms out above his head. "Yeah."

"Find anything?"

"A lot and nothing." Sam heaved a sigh and a yawn. "There's so much out there. There are at least thirty different things it could be, but nothing stands out above the rest. We just need more info. There's not enough physical evidence to go on." Sam glanced over at Dean. "You find anything out?"

"Not really. Found out Tony worked out and took care of himself. He wasn't currently seeing anyone. Could be a jealous ex-lover, but it didn't seem like it in this case." Dean dropped onto his bed, exhausted. He flung his arm over his face. "I can't help but think there's something here, though."

"Agreed. So... what's our next step?" Dean didn't respond. "Dean?" Dean let out a bit of a snore. He was out cold. "Okay, then. Guess we'll talk more on this in the morning." Sam turned back to his computer and resumed his reading for a while more before turning in, himself.

Dean was dreaming again. He was driving out on the open road, on curvy roads, weaving through the mountains. It was beautiful. Then the dream flipped and he was parked on an overlook, deep in the woods. Sitting on the hood, he was looking down on a waterfall. He stood and looked around him. There wasn't even a road, or semblance of one, leading to where he was parked. There was no physical way he could have gotten the car to this spot.

The dream flipped again and he found himself standing in the pool of water at the base of the falls. He was naked in the water. Looking around, the area was pristine. He could see no signs of civilization. No footpaths, trash, noise. The only sound was the water crashing into the pool to his right. He looked up and could just see the grill of the Impala peeking out over the lip of the ledge above.

Dean had been skinny dipping once. Mary Sevor. Tenth grade. It had been a while but he was enjoying the feeling of the water on his skin. Wading over, he stood below the falls, letting the water pour over his head and shoulders. He thought he heard a sound above the noise of the falls and he stepped out from under the water and listened.

The horn on the car honked. "What the...?" He glanced around for his clothes, but they were nowhere in sight. He looked up at the car and thought he saw a way up and made his way over to the edge of the pool. The climbing was treacherous with the moss and slick rocks.

About halfway up, the dream flipped again and he sitting on the hood of his car again. He was dressed again but his hair was still wet.

His dream girl was there, standing between his knees, looking out at the waterfall. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned forward and nibbled on her neck.

"Isn't it beautiful, Dean?"

"Mmmhmm." He continued nibbling. "It's more beautiful from the water."

"You think?"

"Definitely." And in a blink, they were down in the water. Dean was holding her the same way, him standing with her in front of him. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were looking up at the falls.

He ran one hand up her stomach to her breasts and started rubbing and caressing. He ran his other hand down and started playing with her beneath the water. She squirmed in his arms and dropped her head back against his shoulder. He pulled her tight against him, the warmth of her behind and back against his skin in sharp contrast to the cool water flowing around them.

He continued to play her like a fine instrument and her squirming ass rubbed his cock in a very nice way. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck, licking up to her earlobe. When he bit it, she let out a small moan and ground her hips hard into his cock.

Reaching down into the water, Dean entered her from behind, continuing to work her with his hand. He moved slowly, almost leisurely, at first, still kissing and nibbling along her neck and jaw line. He started grinding faster, reaching his hand back around he lightly gripped her throat, holding her firmly against him. He brought his other hand up out of the water and squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples.

She moaned with every touch and every thrust. She reached a hand back and grabbed a handful of his hair at the back of his head and when he removed his hand from her clit, she moved hers down and continued where he'd left off.

As he got closer to climax, he gripped her throat ever tighter.

"Yes, Dean! God, yes!" She tugged hard on his hair.

Just as he hit his orgasm he flew awake. He was sitting in the car outside the motel.


	7. Clues

Clues

Dean checked his watch: 4:30. Had he spent the night sleeping in the car? The proof was there... his neck was killing him, he had a kink in his back, and the desire to stretch out his legs was unbelievable. For the life of him, though, he could not recall coming out to the car. He was sure he had gotten back to the motel and chatted with Sam before going to sleep. Had that all been part of the dream as well?

He got out of the car and stretched the knots out of his back and legs. He was exhausted. Sleeping in the car just didn't seem to count anymore. Maybe he was just getting older. If Sam was still sleeping maybe he could slip into bed and knock off a couple more hours.

He let himself into the room as quietly as he could. He could hear Sam in the shower. He pulled off his boots anyway. Throwing his jacket over a chair, his jeans and tee on the floor, he dropped onto the bed. He hugged the pillow to his face and was out before he even got comfortable.

Sam came out of the bathroom and noticed his brother out cold in his bed. He assumed he must have hooked up with some woman at the bar, since he hadn't been there when he got up a few minutes ago. He got himself dressed and walked over to wake Dean for the day but stopped short. Just as he was about to smack him in the shoulder, he noticed a large bruise on Dean's back. It was just left of the spine and below the shoulder blade. Not being able to help himself, he reached down and touched it. Dean jerked away in his sleep but nothing more.

"Dean. Dean wake up." He grabbed his brother's shoulder and shook him. He grunted and turned his head away. "Dean! Come on, man, this is important!" He shook him harder.

"Lemme sleep, bitch!"

"No Dean. You seriously have to get up." Sam pulled the pillow out from under Dean's head, risking his wrath.

"Damn it, Sam! Your life better be in danger or I swear to God..." Dean finally hauled himself into an upright position. "What?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around for his brother.

Sam had gone around the bed and then back, checking every inch of visible skin on Dean. "How you feeling today?"

"Seriously, dude? You woke me the frick up to ask about my feelings?!"

Sam sat on the bed opposite. "No. I mean physically. How do you feel physically?"

Dean frowned at him and looked down at himself, holding his hands out for a moment. He looked back at Sam with a scowl on his face. "I feel tired because some asshole woke me up to ask me how I felt! How the hell do you think I feel?"

"That's what I was afraid of."

"What? You're not making any sense."

"How have you been sleeping lately?"

"Same as always."

"Really? Because yesterday you were tired all day. Said you felt like you hadn't slept well."

Dean frowned again at his brother. "It happens to the best of us, Sam."

"On our last job, did you get hurt?"

Dean opened his mouth, ready with a smart ass comment but was caught off guard with the question. He closed it and thought back. "The office building? Haunted basement?"

Sam nodded and Dean thought back over the case.

"Nah, man. That was a cake job. Run of the mill. Not even a scratch. Where you going with the twenty questions, here, Sammy?"

"One more question first. Where were you last night?"

"I went to the bar, remember?"

"No bar stays open all night Dean. Where were you after the bar?"

Dean sighed. "I came back here. Fell asleep in the car."

"You... you spent the night in the car?"

"Yes, alright!"

"Calm down. Did you meet anyone? Anyone at all?"

"What the hell, Sammy! You said one more question. What's going on?"

Sam grabbed him by the arms and led him over to the full length mirror on the bathroom door. He turned him around and pointed in the mirror. "Look."

Dean looked over his shoulder in the mirror. There was a large nasty looking bruise on his back. "What the hell?" He twisted and turned, trying to get a good look at it. He pressed at it with his fingers and it didn't hurt.

"Dean. You've been feeling tired and now you have an unexplained bruise." Sam paused, worried about voicing his thoughts out loud. "Those are the symptoms."

Dean stopped looking at his bruise and looked instead at his brother in the mirror. They shared one of those weighted looks that spoke volumes. "We should head over and see Maria."

"The clinic isn't open yet. Tell me everything you can remember from the last couple days."

"There's nothing to tell. I've been with you the whole time." Dean went to the bathroom to shower but continued talking out the open door.

"What about last night? You went to the bar and I stayed here."

"It's like I told you. Spoke to the owner..."

"Wait, wait. You never told me anything."

"Oh yeah. I dreamed that. Anyway. Spoke to the owner. Tony was physically fit. Took care of himself. Had broken up with his girlfriend a while back and wasn't currently seeing anyone. Sounded pretty plain Jane to me. I hung around the bar for while looking for anyone suspicious but got nothing. Drove back here and dozed off in the car."

"Okay that's odd, don't you think?"

"I thought so, at first, but I've chalked it up to exhaustion. I'm so tired, Sammy, I'll be surprised if I can stay awake through my shower."

"There's got to be something! You're the closest thing to any clues we have!"

"Sammy, I know you're out there freaking out, but I swear, there's nothing to tell. Trust me, I want to solve this mystery just as much as you."

It grew quiet as Dean showered. Sam got on his computer with a new found desire for answers. At least now he could narrow the search a bit. The victims didn't seem to know they were being attacked in any way.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Sam seemed excited. "Dean, your lack of knowledge was key."

"Um... thanks?"

"The fact that you don't know you're being attacked has helped me narrow it down to a possible thirteen suspects."

"Thirteen? Is that all?" Dean was adjusting his tie and grabbing his keys.

Sam hurried to grab his jacket and followed Dean out the door. "Yeah! That's down from about thirty yesterday. Are you okay to drive?"

Dean hesitated at the door to the car. "Damn it." He whined and tossed the keys over the hood to Sam. They switched sides and Sam drove them to a diner down the road for breakfast.


	8. What's Up Doc?

What's Up Doc?

Sam watched as Dean drank cup after cup of coffee. "You drink much more and you'll float away."

"Trying to stay awake is all."

"So, what's our next step after visiting the good doctor? Visiting next of kin?"

"I guess. Co-workers, family, anyone that any of them may have made the stray random comment to or may have seen something strange."

Once breakfast was done, they made their way across town to the clinic. Despite five cups of coffee, Dean dozed off in the car during the short ten minute drive.

They went over to the desk and asked to see Dr. Chavez. The receptionist was not the same as the day before and didn't recognize them.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. We were here yesterday...?"

"Dr. Chavez is booked up today, I'm sorry..."

Dean slapped his FBI badge down in front of her face in a frustrated huff. "We don't need an appointment."

She looked at the badge and her eyes grew huge. She stammered out an apology and practically ran back into the bowels of the clinic, presumably to find the good doctor. When she came back, she started ushering them back toward her office.

"We need to see her in one of the examination rooms."

She stopped and frowned at him. "Are you sure?"

Dean was tired and irritated. "Yes, we're pretty damned sure."

Her eyes grew round and she gave a quick nod and turned down a hall to the right. She stopped at the last door and motioned them in. "Dr. Chavez will be with you in a moment." She gave them a fake smile and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"What an airhead!" Dean grumbled.

"Calm down, Dean. I think the badge freaked her out."

"You think?"

Dean dropped into one of the two chairs and Sam sat next to him. Dean's head bobbed as he dropped off to sleep. He whipped it up and stood up. Draping his jacket over the chair, he started pacing around the room that was too small to pace in. He finally stopped and leaned heavily on the examination table.

"Dean, why don't you sit down and actually sleep? Now's as good a time as any. I don't think –"

The door opened, interrupting Sam. "Gentlemen, sorry about the wait. What brings you back so soon?"

"I almost hate say it, but we have another patient." Sam said, standing.

"Oh no." Maria glanced around the small room, but saw no one else. "I don't understand... who?"

"Me."

Maria turned and looked at Dean, shocked. "But... but how?"

"We don't know, but we're hoping you can help us find some answers." Sam leaned against the wall next to the chair he had been sitting in.

Maria patted the end of the examination table. "Alright, then. Hop on up here, Agent, and let's take a look at you." Dean sat himself down on the end of the table and took off his tie. "So, what symptoms are you exhibiting?"

"Exhaustion and a bruise."

"A bruise? I'd like to see it."

Dean worked at getting his shirt off and Maria started with the basics.

"You're blood pressure is good, oxygen is great, pulse is great."

"Pft. Not sure how, when all he eats are bacon cheeseburgers." Sam chuckled.

"Lots of cardio." Dean grunted. Sam shook his head and grinned.

"Well, vitals are normal. Deep breath please?" She listened to Dean's heart and lungs.

"Everything seems fine. How much sleep do you get on average?"

Dean looked down at his hands. "Um, about four or five hours a couple times a week."

"That's normal?"

"For him it is. He only sleeps about four nights out of seven." Sam made a disapproving face.

"That's not a very healthy sleep pattern, Agent Singer, but I can't say I see any signs of it hurting you. More sleep could be helpful, though." Dean shrugged his shoulders. Maria thought for a moment. "When did the symptoms start?"

"The bruise showed up sometime in the last twenty four, but I felt tired two nights ago."

"So we're on day three of approximately seven. Is the sleep you do get normal?"

"As far as I can tell. What are you fishing for?"

"I mean, are you having night sweats?" Dean shook his head no. "Still dreaming?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yeah. You could say the dream life is as healthy as ever. Why?"

"Sometimes a lack of REM sleep can be a sign of various problems." Maria rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, nothing shows from your vitals or sleep, although if you were my patient, I would definitely stress more sleep. Let's take a look at the bruise. Where is it?"

"Back." Dean shifted sideways on the table to give Maria better access.

She stepped to the side and looked at his back. "You said the first one showed up sometime in the last twenty four hours. When did this second one appear?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Second bruise?" Sam pushed off the wall and stepped over to take a look.

"I'm going to assume from your reactions that the second bruise is new?"

"Hell yes." Dean tried looking at his own back to no avail. "When was it we looked at my back last, Sammy?"

Sam cleared his throat and frowned at Dean. In Dean's concern over his own well being, he was slipping out of character. "Uh, around 4:30 this morning."

Maria noticed the exchanged look but let it go. "So a second bruise within the last..." She pulled her sleeve back and checked her watch. "Within the last six hours."

She gently touched the bruises at their edges and then worked in toward their middles. "Do they hurt?"

"No and that's weird, right?"

"It does seem strange. They don't feel right either." Maria frowned as she felt the two bruises, comparing them.

"How do you mean?" Sam stepped forward.

"Here, feel the normal skin next to this bruise." Sam reached out and felt a spot on Dean's back.

"Feels fine."

"Exactly. Bruises generally feel just like the surrounding skin. Now, feel this bruise."

Sam moved his fingers over to the bruise and frowned. "It's ... it's harder."

"Mmhmm. It's like the tissue below the surface is hardening. Bizarre. I've never seen anything like it."

"Are you guys done feeling me up back there?"

Maria chuckled. "Yes, Agent. Would you mind if I took some blood samples and a sample of the bruise tissue? I have some tests I can run right here in house."

"Um... sure doc." Dean figured they could come back later and remove any remaining samples if they needed to.

She collected her samples with Dean never even flinching. "So you don't recall being near anyone noticeably ill?"

"We've been together almost the whole time we've been in town and I can't recall anyone." Sam frowned, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah and the only time we split up was when I went to the bar Tony worked at last night. Everyone there seemed fine. Drinking, dancing, having a good time."

"I suppose it could be airborne or by contact with a contaminated surface..." She trailed off, deep in thought. She shook her head. "Anyway. You're free to go. I've done everything I can for now. I'll run some tests and get back to you when I have results." Dean pulled his shirt back on and worked on getting his tie back on. "Agent, if you think of anything odd, physical or not, no matter how minor you think it is, please give me a call. Even the smallest thing could be the one clue we need."


	9. Good Evening, Clarice

Good Evening, Clarice

"Thank you for your time, Miss Jones. If you think of anything at all, you can reach us at this number." Sam handed Tony's old girlfriend a business card and joined Dean further down the sidewalk.

"Kinda figured we wouldn't get anything out of her. They've been split up for quite a while now." Dean slid into the passenger seat of the car while Sam climbed in behind the wheel. "Only good thing all day was from Steve."

"Steve?"

"Yeah. Him complaining about his roommate's wet dreams."

"Except that had no bearing on the case."

"No, but it was entertaining." Dean gave Sam a dirty grin.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well, it was worth a shot. So... hungry?" Sam was wiped. It had been a long day of questioning anyone who might have any type of info regarding the case. He felt like he had driven all over the county and back again.

"Hell yes."

"It is pretty late. How about we go back to Tony's bar for dinner and research? The bar is the only loose end left to check out. Unless you, as our only living victim, can think of anything else?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, man." Dean was beat. He was thinking he may have yawned through the last five interviews.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I was wrong about there being a case here." Sam pulled away from the curb and headed across town, toward the bar.

"No. There's something here Sam. Look at me. Whether it's a monster or not, I'm a dead man in a few more days."

"Whatever it is we'll figure it out."

"Yeah and when we do, I'm gonna sleep for a week."

Sam pulled into the parking lot. He hoped they would find something here. Anything. He grabbed his laptop from the backseat and took it in with them. While they ate, he would look over anything and everything they had learned from the so called eye witnesses, family members, and co workers.

It was almost nine o'clock by the time they got seated and placed an order. Sam poured over his work and Dean just looked around. Everyone seemed fine to him. Nobody looked sick or bored. Once their meal was done. Dean got up to play some pool. He was back to the table after only one game.

"No good hustles out there?"

Not wanting to worry Sam further about how tired he was, Dean played it off. "Nah. Just not feeling it."

Sam searched his brother's face. He could see the exhaustion written all over it. "You want to get out of here then?"

"One more beer and then I think... yeah. You want another?" Dean wiggled his empty beer bottle in the air in front of Sam's face.

"Sure." Sam watched Dean go over to the bar. They had to figure this out, damn it. He wasn't going to lose his brother to an unknown entity, but there was nothing! No clues, no comments, no real physical evidence of any use.

"Here ya go." Dean set a beer down next to Sam's laptop and went back to people watching. Sam took a glance around the bar but didn't see anyone or anything that stood out and turned back to his computer.

They sat in silence for a while when Dean suddenly swore. "Fuck me."

"Hmm? You see something?" Sam looked up to see Dean staring across the room and followed his gaze.

"Yeah. The girl of my dreams."

Sam noticed a girl across the room smiling in their direction. "You say that about any woman who gives you any attention, Dean." Sam made a face and went back to his work.

"No. I mean she is, literally, the girl in my dreams."

Sam looked up at that, just in time to see her sit in the chair next to Dean. And Dean, for his part, couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off her.

"Hey there." She said, as if she knew him.

"Hey sweetheart."

She put her hand behind his neck, grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sam was shocked. He'd seen women come on to his brother before, but never quite this heavy, this fast. "Um... I take it you two know each other?"

She pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Dean's. "Intimately." As if she were having difficulty doing so, she finally turned toward Sam. "Name's Clarice." Sam raised his eyebrows. "But please call me Claire."

She crawled onto Dean's lap, straddling his legs, and gave him a kiss that even made Sam uncomfortable. It went on for ages and Sam began to wonder if Dean could even breathe. Sam looked quickly around and noticed more than one person staring.

"Wow." Dean said as he finally came up for air. "You wanna get out of here Claire?" He seemed invigorated. Leave it to Dean to be on death's door and still have the energy for one more roll in the hay.

"Mmm, more than anything." Claire purred.

Dean stood up, holding her under her thighs. She remained in place, her legs now wrapped around his waist.

"Uh Dean?"

Dean didn't even acknowledge him, but headed for the door.

"Dean!"

Dean finally glanced Sam's way, as if he had forgotten he was there. "Yeah, laters Sammy."

Sam watched as they made their way out of the bar. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll find a way back to the motel that I now no longer have a room at." He mumbled under his breath.

He turned back to his laptop to come face to face with Bryan, Steve's roommate. Sam stared hard at him and then turned and stared at the door Dean had just exited through. Looking back at Bryan, Sam's mind was racing. A thought flashed through and he couldn't quite catch it. There was something here. Sam felt like it was staring him in the face but he couldn't quite grasp it. Dean's comment suddenly came back to mind: 'girl IN my dreams'.

"Wet dreams!" He blurted out.

"Excuse me?" A waitress had stepped up to his table just as he let that go and looked at him like he was some sort of perv.

"Oh um... sorry." Sam quickly closed his laptop. "Just, uh, working on a crossword. Don't mind me."

She gave him a squinty eyed look. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No. I'm good thanks. Just the bill, thanks." Sam needed to find someplace where he could do some real research. He paid the bill, stepped outside, and called Maria.

"Hello?"

"Maria, it's Agent Edlund. Can I ask a huge favor? I have an idea and I need someplace quiet to work..."

"Of course. Um, what do you need?"

"Just someplace with wifi and a plug for my laptop. The, uh, motel room is, uh..."

Maria chuckled. "I understand. If you don't mind a nosy Pomeranian underfoot, you're more than welcome to use my office here at the house."

"That would be great. Um, one more thing... do you think...?"

"You need a ride, Agent?"

Sam could hear the smile in hear voice. "Yes please." He gave her his location and waited impatiently for a ride. Freaking Dean and his insatiable sex drive!


	10. On The Brink

On The Brink

Dean carried Claire to the car, kissing her repeatedly as they went. He set her down on the trunk above the wheel and took her face in his hands. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined." He kissed her and she returned it with fervor.

"You have someplace we can go?"

"You bet." Dean quickly unlocked the door and held it open for her. He practically ran around the car to his side and climbed in.

On the way to the motel, she slid across the seat and cuddled in close, running her hand back and forth along his thigh. Dean groaned and his foot pushed a little harder on the gas.

He let her into the room and locked the door. When he turned back to her, she pushed him up against the door, kissing every inch of his face. She worked her hands under his suit jacket and pushed it up off his shoulders. Dean dropped his keys to the floor where he stood and returned the favor.

"I feel like I've waited forever for this moment." She panted in his ear. "I want to taste all of you. Feel all of you. Own all of you."

Dean ran his hands up the back of her shirt and hugged her to him, burying his face in her neck. "You have me."

She stepped back and took his tie and pulled him, leading him toward the bed. When they got closer she turned him so that his back was to the bed. Giving a yank on his tie, she pulled him in for another kiss. She grinned at him. "I like this." She said, as she pulled his tie off and held it up. "I think I'll find a use for it... next time. Get those shoes and pants off, mister."

He found he really enjoyed when she took the lead. His dress shoes were easy to just slide off the heel with the toes of his other foot. He kicked them away and bent over to pull off his socks. As he did so, Claire ran her hands across his back and gave his butt a squeeze. As he stood back up, he ran his fingers in a feather light touch up her legs and she jumped back. He chuckled at her as he pulled open his belt and dropped his pants.

As pay back for tickling her, she have him a little push and he fell back onto the bed, his feet still on the floor. She stood between his legs and started unbuttoning his dress shirt from the bottom. Dean raised himself up a bit on his elbows and watched her. When she got to the top she shoved the shirt off his chest and shoulders and starting exploring the exposed skin with lips, teeth, and tongue.

"You're over dressed." He observed.

She stood back up and looked down at him with a smirk. "Am I?"

"Mmhmm."

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the other bed. Her bra followed right behind it.

"Oh. So much better. What about your skirt?"

"What about your underwear?"

Dean glanced down at his boxer briefs and the quite noticeable bulge straining at the front. "Yeah. What are we going to do about that?"

"Leave that to me." She rubbed her hand all over the bulge in his shorts, making it even larger, if that was even possible. While she did so, she reached up and caressed her breasts, pinching, rubbing, squeezing. She had this habit of biting her lower lip that drove him wild and she did it now.

He groaned and she looked down at him. She had completely lost herself in playing with him and herself. She reached into his shorts and pulled him free, leaving his shorts on. It gave the whole situation a more naughty feel. Having sex while partially clothed always made him feel like he was sneaking the sex.

She grinned at him and climbed atop him, wrapping her legs around his thighs and under them, hooking her feet around his shins. She still had her skirt on but lowered herself onto him.

"Oh, you're full of surprises." He grabbed her thighs and then ran his hands up her sides to her breasts.

She had an amazing grip with her legs and, by flexing them just right, she was controlling his thrusting as well. She put a hand atop his and moved it across her breasts and then leaned down and sucked on his fingers.

It soon became apparent by the way she was controlling his thrusting and his hand that this was all about her and it totally turned him on. She was getting off and using him to get there. It was hot.

He watched her face intently. She had closed her eyes, living in the moment. He took his free hand and reached it under the edge if her skirt and found her sweet spot. Her eyes flashed open and she gasped. She was closer than he thought and so was he. He hadn't been paying any attention to himself, so caught up, was he, in watching her in her pleasure.

She reached orgasm soon after and, again, the way her muscles seemed to stroke him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It brought him to the very edge of his own orgasm, but then he just wavered there. Release was so close but it wouldn't happen. The need for orgasm was so intense, muscles in his legs, arms, and back started to shake and tighten. His hands flew out and grabbed fistfuls of sheets. The pleasure was immense but the need for release was building to very uncomfortable levels. It was becoming painful... and yet the pleasure was off the charts at the same time. He clenched his jaw, the tendons in his neck standing out.

His whole body was shaking and quivering. His jaw was becoming painful, he was breaking out in a cold sweat, and if he didn't get release soon, he was sure his dick would explode. He looked up at Claire and she had the most amazing look of utter bliss on her face. Dean almost forgot all about his agony as he became lost in her pleasure.

She opened her eyes, then, and looked down on him and he just knew. She was somehow holding him there on the brink of the most agonizing, yet most pleasurable, orgasm of his life. She was the one in control.

"Please." He ground out in a plea between clenched teeth. Suddenly he felt something let go and he exploded into the most intense orgasm of his life. The pleasure was almost too much. The relief... overwhelming. His muscles, which had been seizing all over, convulsed with the release and then suddenly relaxed. He sank back down into the bed. He was exhausted and he wasn't sure he'd be able to move even if the bed were to catch fire.

He felt himself sinking down into a dark oblivion and his eyes rolled up into his head and he lost consciousness. Claire smiled down at his sleeping form. "Rest well, my young stud." She said as she ran her hand down his chest, across a large bruise. "You have the grand finale still to look forward to."


	11. Hard Research

Hard Research

"Thanks so much for this, Maria. Really."

"It's no problem, Agent. I want answers as much as you." She pauses after saying that. "Well you may want it more considering..."

"My partner. Yeah."

She fell quiet. They were pulling in to a cute little ranch style house. The lawn was well kept and there were flower beds and shrubs strategically placed around the property.

"You take care of all this yourself?"

"Yes. Just me and Ringo."

"Ringo?"

"My dog. He's all bark and no bite. Don't let him bother you. He doesn't do too well with strangers. He'll probably bark a bit and then run off and hide somewhere in the house."

"That's fine. I don't mind dogs at all."

She pulled the car into a covered car port and led Sam to a side door where he could already hear Ringo going nuts. She opened the door and Sam caught a blur of orange tan fur as Ringo raced about the room, yipping.

"Ringo...Ringo! Calm down! Agent Edlund is our friend."

"Sam. Please call me Sam."

Ringo got a good look at Sam, barked and growled a bit more, and then disappeared into the house.

"Right this way." She led the way out of a little laundry room, through a living room and kitchen and into a dining room. At least, what used to be a dining room. The table had a few folders, books, and papers on it, and where one would normally find a China cabinet, Maria had filing cabinets.

"I don't really entertain much. I've turned the dining room into my office."

"That's fine. It's great. Just what I need."

She showed where he could plug in and set him up on her wifi. "You're in for a late night it looks like." She glanced at her watch. "You want any coffee?"

"That would be spectacular. Thanks."

Sam opened up some files while he waited for Maria's internet to start up and thought back to Dean and Steve. He wasn't sure if the wet dreams were important, but the dreaming itself may be.

He thought of Dean at the bar. People just don't meet people from their dreams. The whole situation was off, now that he thought back over it. Not only did Dean recognize her as someone he had dreamt of, but she seemed to recognize him. They started talking as if they were picking up on a previously started conversation. And Dean? He started acting odd. He only had eyes for Claire. Not that it wasn't odd for Dean to get wrapped up in a woman, but he seemed drawn in like a moth to light. Sam couldn't quite describe what he had seen, but it had been there.

Maria returned with a cup of coffee and saw all the files open on his screen. "You have a lead, Agent?" He looked at her. "I mean Sam."

He smiled. "I think so."

He seemed excited. "What do you have and how can I help?"

"Uh..." He made an apologetic face.

Maria raised her hands in surrender. "I get it. Top secret FBI stuff, right?"

Sam chuckled. "Something like that."

"Well. As much as I really want to know what's going on and help you figure this out, I'll step back. You need anything at all, just call." Ringo popped his tiny head around the corner of the door, growled as if to add punctuation, and then ran off again.

Sam smiled as he watched Maria walk away and turned back to his laptop. He needed to search things that could attack you in your sleep. This had to narrow down the list from thirteen. He tapped away at his laptop and was surprised by the size of the resulting list. The search brought up everything from angels and demons to night terrors and Freddy Kruger. This was going to take longer than he had anticipated. He would have to sort through loads of hits that just weren't what he was looking for to find the few that were.

He lost himself in the work, only half noticing that Maria was keeping his coffee topped off. He leaned back at one point and stretched, cracking his back. He caught a glimpse of a clock on the wall. 2am. He'd been at this for hours and had only narrowed it down to five possibilities. He needed a break. He stood and took his coffee cup into the kitchen where he found a note from Maria.

'If you need to sleep, I left a blanket and pillow on the couch.'

Sam washed his mug out and set it in a little dish drainer sitting next to the sink. He hadn't felt that tired until now. Until he stopped and thought about it. He yawned. Maybe a couple hours to snooze wouldn't hurt. He went back into the dining-room-turned-office and glanced over what was on his screen. Maybe a few more minutes. He hated to leave something half finished.

As he worked, he heard the floor creak behind him and, before he could turn around, a pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders. "You're working awfully hard, Agent. You should take a break."

"I just want to finish up this bit." Sam motioned to his computer.

Maria reached over his shoulder and clicked the power button. "Whatever you're reading will still be there and Dean has a couple days yet. One small break won't hurt." She started rubbing his shoulders.

"You're right. I could really use a break." He reached back with an arm and pulled her around and into his lap. She wore only a skimpy negligee. "Mmm." Sam went in for a kiss and she met him evenly.

He realized it had been ages since he had been with a woman and he found himself not really wanting to take his time. He kissed and bit his way along her jaw line and up to her ear. "I want to take you right here on this table."

She panted out a reply. "I'm not stopping you."

Sam stood up so quickly, his chair fell over backwards and clattered across the hardwood floor. He lifted her to his waist as he stood, and swiped all his work, papers, computer, everything, to the floor. They continued to kiss, Maria pulling at the buttons on his shirt. The buttons were being a problem and Sam set Maria on the table and ripped at his shirt, the last few remaining buttons zinging across the room.

Sam slid a hand into the top of her corset-like top and pulled her breasts out over the top. He immediately took one into his mouth and pinched and rolled the nipple of the other one with his hand. She moaned and writhed beneath him.

Maria worked blindly at Sam's belt and was eventually able to free his throbbing cock. As soon as the air hit it, Sam couldn't wait anymore. He wrapped his arm around Maria and lifted her off the table, spun her around, and set her feet on the floor. He bent her forward over the table and reached down to find the outfit she was wearing was crotch-less. She was so wet and ready.

"Are you ready, Maria? This isn't sex. This will be a good hard fuck."

"God, yes."

Sam wrapped an arm around her waist for leverage, used his foot to spread her legs a bit, and plunged into her waiting folds. He thrust with such force that the table shifted across the floor a few times. Maria cried out in pleasure and asked for more. He went even deeper on the next thrust and reached his other hand around to her swollen clit. He circled it a couple times and then squeezed it between his fingers, not letting go.

"Oh God! Don't stop!"

"I have no intention of doing so." Sam released his hold on her clit and flicked it a few times and Maria cried out his name in ecstasy.

"Sam!"

Sam jerked upright, looking around himself in confusion.

"Sam? You don't have to sleep at the table. I have a blanket and pillow out here on the couch for you."


	12. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

Dean slowly became aware of the fact that he was awake. He didn't open his eyes right away as his mind was consumed with feeling. Every muscle in his body was sore. He'd felt like this before. Usually after a strenuous hunt or brawl. But not ever after freaking sex! He then realized he was still in the same spot, edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side. Couldn't be too late then.

He slowly cracked his eyes. Sitting up was painful. He looked down and he had a new bruise on his lower chest, stretching down across half his abdomen. "Shit." He turned his gaze to the clock. 1am. No way. He'd been out longer than he thought. He felt an overwhelming need for a shower but couldn't seem to manage the energy to get himself up off the bed and over to the bathroom.

He got the feeling something wasn't right. He looked around the room again. Where was Sammy? Uh Dean? You brought a woman back from the bar. You left your brother at the bar. Why would he be here? He told himself to shut up and looked for his pants. Thankfully, they were in a pile at his feet. Letting out a low groan, he bent over and pulled them up into his lap.

Retrieving his phone, he left a text for Sam, letting him know he wouldn't be able to go get him wherever he was. Dean didn't trust himself behind the wheel of any vehicle right now. Last thing he needed was the Impala in a ditch somewhere.

Setting his phone down, he looked longingly at the bathroom door. He now had to take a leak and would have to move his body. Taking a steadying breath, he hauled himself up off the bed, hissing between his teeth. While he sat on the toilet, he eyed the tub. He should really soak in a tub of ice water for a while, but the ice machine was so far away...

"Dean?" Sam scanned the room. Other than some scattered clothes, his brother was nowhere in sight. "DEAN?" Sam headed for the bathroom. Turning the corner, he spotted Dean laying in a tub of water, his head back on the edge at an uncomfortable angle. Sam sucked in a worried breath and rushed over, searching for a pulse.

As soon as he touched him, Dean jerked awake. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam fell back on his butt in startled relief. "Dean! What are you doing sleeping in a tub full of water? You wanna drown?"

"The sleeping bit wasn't part of the plan." Dean scooched up in the tub and rubbed his eyes.

"And what was the plan?" Sam got up and stepped out, giving his brother some sort of privacy.

"To soak in some ice water. Every muscle I have is on fire."

"How long have you been in there because there's no ice."

"Yeah, well... ice wasn't part of the plan either. It's too far away. I settled for really cold tap water."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you need me to go get you some?"

Dean looked at his hands. They were turning into prunes. How long had he been in here sleeping? "Nah, man. I'm getting out."

Sam worked on getting his laptop set up. "Why are you sore? Another symptom you think?"

"Umm...not exactly." Dean came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and Sam looked up at him. His eyes grew large at the sight of the new bruise. "Yeah, I know. Let's just say that Claire is something else." Dean gave a dirty chuckle and a smirk.

"Uh... yeah, about that. You couldn't have said it any better." Sam finished with his laptop. "Take a look at this. I think I may have figured out what we're up against."

Dean went over to see what Sam had pulled up on his computer. "A succubus, huh?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah. They feed off the life energy of their victims during sex. When you said Claire was something else? I think you hit the nail on the head."

"Wait a minute! Claire?" Dean made a face and went about getting dressed while they talked.

"You said it yourself, Dean. She was the girl from your dreams and succubi do most of their hunting through dreams."

"Yeah, but..."

"How long have you been dreaming about her?"

"Longer than the one week of symptoms. I mean, back before that vampire sheriff."

"And have all the dreams involved sex?"

"What? None of your freaking business, man!"

"C'mon Dean! This is important."

Dean thought back. "No. The early dreams didn't have sex. It was like... like she was checking me out." Dean grinned and nodded his head.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really, Dean? Okay. So in the earlier dreams she was probably checking to see if you would make a decent meal."

"Hell yes!" Dean waved his hands down his front as if to say 'have you seen me?'.

Sam gave him a bitch face. "Yes, Dean. I'm sure your sexual exploits are known far and wide. We really don't know how many times she needs to feed off you before symptoms start to show anyhow."

Dean looked thoughtful and then swore. "Fuck it, Sammy. I think you're right." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "My driving." Sam just looked at him confused. "She's been telling me in my dreams to head east and south! Damn it! How did I not see that before?"

"I think it falls under how you behaved at the bar last night." Dean raised an eyebrow in question. "When Claire showed up, it was like you were under a spell. You followed her like a lost puppy."

"You're saying she put the whammy on me?"

"Think of the sirens from Greek mythology. Many hold the belief that they were succubi. They have a way of making you want to please them, want to be with them."

"Not sure I like that idea. So if she shows up again, how do I gank her if she has me under some sort of spell?" Dean had sat in the chair opposite Sam with a beer.

"I haven't figured out how to kill her yet, but... there's something else."

"Something else? As if having one of my main talents being used against me isn't bad enough?" Sam gave him another bitch face. Dean really should have been keeping track. He may be setting a new record tonight.

"I read that succubi don't usually work alone."

"What? Come on. You know three's a crowd."

"I don't mean they hunt and feed together, but that where there's one, there's usually another one close by. Safety in numbers."

Dean nodded his head. "Makes sense. So you're saying we have another one out there somewhere."

"Yes, but I have a hunch as to who it is. Last night after you mentioned Claire being the girl from your dreams, I remembered Steve complaining about his roommate's wet dreams. Since you were going to be otherwise preoccupied, I called Maria."

"Ooo Sammy you sly dog!" Score another bitch face.

Sam sighed and continued. "I asked her if she knew of someplace I could do some research. She picked me up and let me work in her home office."

"You go, Sammy! And here I was feeling bad about leaving you behind." And another bitch face.

"Would you just shut up and listen! So, you know how I can get wrapped up in my research, right?"

"Yeah, ya geek. Go on."

"So I took a break and saw I had been at it til 2am."

"Wait... 2am? What time is it now?" Dean checked his watch.

"About 4am."

"What the hell."

"Anyway, I thought I'd just finish up what I had open on my screen and I dozed off at my computer."

"Okay...?"

"I had a, um, sexually explicit dream about Maria."

"Oh! So you think Maria's the other succubus." Sam nodded. "Or you're a sexually repressed, sex deprived individual who had a total wet dream because you were in a woman's house for the first time in months and you were jealous that I was getting all the succubus action."

Score one huge bitch face.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, you're right, it's been more than months." Dean chuckled at his brother's face and then conceded. "Yeah, she's probably our other succubus. So... how do we gank them?"

Sam turned back to his laptop. "That's what I hope to find out today."


	13. Just One Nap?

Just One Nap?

"What do you think about some breakfast before we continue with the research?" Sam pulled the top of his laptop closed.

"Sounds great. I'll take three of those -"

"No. I'm not taking orders. You're coming with me."

"What? I'm so tired, Sam. Can't I stay here and sleep it off?"

"Look at yourself, Dean. One more attack may be your last attack. We can't risk you falling asleep and her attacking while you're unable to defend yourself."

"Well if she's putting the whammy on me, it doesn't sound like I'll be able to defend myself while I'm awake either."

"But I can't help you in your sleep. If she attacks in her physical form, then I can at least jump in and fight for you."

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess, but man, you're gonna have to help me. I literally feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

"We can walk down the road to that fast food place. Walking should keep you awake."

Dean wearily nodded his head and grabbed his jacket. They walked down the few blocks, decided to get take out, and ate as they walked back.

"Sam."

"Hmm?"

"If succubi normally attack in your sleep, why did this one take on physical form?"

Sam thought about it for a few steps. "I'm trying to remember if there was any mention, but there just wasn't. It just said they tend to keep to the dreams but can take physical form when it suits them."

"Yeah but why do you think she did?" He stressed the you.

"I have no idea. Maybe they do so for the... um..."

"The kill?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam paused uncomfortably. "Who knows? Maybe she appeared to all the others too. Unfortunately dead men don't tell tales."

"It just seems like, by doing so, they make themselves vulnerable to attack."

Leave it to Dean to look at it from that angle. "Whatever the reason, I'm just thankful it has."

"She."

"Huh?"

"She. You said 'it'."

"All the lore points to a gender neutral-"

"Sam! I've had sex with the thing! Okay? Repeatedly! And it looks like there might be more in store. Can we please refer to her as a she?!"

Sam hid a grin. "Sure Dean."

They swung by a mini-mart and picked up eight extra large coffees for Dean and then headed back to the motel. Sam got set up at his laptop and Dean flopped onto one of the beds.

"Dean, you can't lie down or you'll be out in a heartbeat!"

"No I won't!" Sam just looked at him. "Fine!" Dean went over and dropped into a chair at the table. "Give me something to do."

Sam handed some papers across to him. "Read."

Dean sighed. "The bed would have been more comfortable."

They fell into silence as they searched for a way to kill the succubi, Dean working his way through his coffee at a quick rate. Sam flipped through page after page online. A sudden movement brought his eyes up just in time to see Dean's head bob. He kicked him under the table.

"Hey."

Dean's head whipped up and he rubbed roughly at his face. "I can't keep reading. My eyes are crossing, man!" He stood up and started pacing around the room. Sam watched him for a few moments and then returned to his reading.

Dean paced for a good twenty minutes before Sam realized he hadn't seen him walk past him in a while. He looked around and saw him leaning against the counter behind him, his chin on his chest.

"Dean!"

"Huh? What? You find something?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"No, unfortunately, but you're falling asleep standing up."

"Ugh. I know! I'm going to take a cold shower. Maybe it'll wake me up." Dean headed into the bathroom. Sam could hear him messing around and then the water start running.

"Dean?" It grew very quiet. Sam walked over to the door and knocked. "Dean?" Still no answer. Sam opened the door and stuck his head in. "DEAN!"

"What?! Can't a guy get any privacy around here?"

"Not when that guy's life is in danger if he falls asleep!"

"What? Ya wanna watch?"

"God no! Just... sing, or something, so I know you're awake."

"100 bottles of beer on the wall! 100 bottles of beer!"

"DEAN! DEAN! REALLY?" Sam had to yell to be heard over the bellowing coming from the shower.

"You want me to sing? This is what you're getting! Take one down, pass it around..."

Sam shook his head and went back to his research, which wasn't looking so good. The articles he had pulled up to read through were getting slim. The odds of finding anything were dropping drastically. Focusing on what he was reading was tougher now with the caterwauling coming from the bathroom.

After passing around at least forty bottles of beer, Dean finally came out of the bathroom. "You find anything yet?"

Sam held up his finger and he finished reading through what was on his screen. "And that's the last of any available info on succubi." Sam closed his laptop and shoved back from the table.

"And?"

"Nothing. How can there be nothing?"

"You check dad's journal?"

"Yup. Nothing."

"You did say they do most their hunting through dreams. Maybe nobody's ever seen one to gank it? Or if they did see one, just thought it was a human."

"I suppose, but this doesn't help us."

Dean sat on the edge of a bed and toweled off his hair. "Maybe we can exorcise it? Didn't the lore say they were related to demons?"

"But they aren't inhabiting anyone's body."

"Yeah, but maybe it would send them back to hell or wherever they came from."

"You want to hang your life on the hopes that'll work? On a guess?"

"You have anything else?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give Bobby a call and hope he has something in all those old books of his."

Sam pulled out his cell, checked the time, and then dialed Bobby.

"Y'ello."

"Bobby? Sam. Need your help."

"What have you two idjits gotten yourselves into this time?"

"We think we have a couple succubi. Hope you know of a way to kill them."

"Succubi? Are you sure?"

"Fairly certain and time is of the essence."

"Okay. Give me all the facts and I'll see what I can do."

Sam glanced over at Dean. He had picked up the remote and was flipping through channels on the tv. "We think it all started a couple weeks ago." Sam told him about Dean's dreams, the dead men in town and the symptoms, the sexual aspect and Clarice.

"Huh. Sounds like you might actually have a succubus and Dean has gotten himself into the thick of things as usual. Ok. I think I have an ancient book on demonology. It's the only source I can think of that may be able to help. Let me locate it and see what I can find. Sit tight and I'll call you back."

"Thanks a lot, Bobby."

"So, Bobby might have a book. He'll call us back." Sam looked over at Dean to find his chin on his chest and the tv remote dangling loosely from his fingers. "Damn it!"


	14. Buffet Line

Buffet Line

"Hey Dean!"

He didn't stir.

Sam went over and gave his brother's shoulder a shake. "Dean, wake up!" Shaking him knocked him out of what balance he had and Sam dropped down, quick, to catch his brother before he hit the floor. Sam pulled Dean up onto the bed and gave him a vigorous shake. "DEAN! Come on, man! Wake up!"

Absolutely no response.

Sam considered his brother for a moment. "You can punch me in the face for this, later." He mumbled and then slapped Dean in the face as hard as he could.

No movement. No response.

A red welt was already beginning to show on Dean's face. Sam reached out and checked for a pulse. He found it easily and it was strong. Dean's sleep was so deep it was almost a coma.

Sam didn't know what to do. He stood and paced briefly and then sat on the bed next to Dean again. He studied his face. It was placid. Serene. Maybe this was just a sleep that had been put off too long. Or maybe it was the work of a succubus.

With nothing else to do and nothing to lose, Sam stood and stretched his hand toward Dean.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,

omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ergo, draco maledicte.

Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,

te rogamus, audi nos."

Nothing happened. It was worth a shot. Come on, Bobby.

\--------------------------

Dean fell asleep. He just knew when he opened his eyes that he was dreaming. Sam would be so pissed at him.

He lay on one of the beds, feet crossed at the ankles, and arms crossed across his chest. The tv was on and when he looked at, Clarice was on it.

"Oh shit."

She was in some commercial for a casino somewhere. When he spoke, she looked out of the tv at him. The next second, she was standing at his side, beside the bed.

"Hello Dean." Dean started to get up but she waved her hand at him. "No no. Don't get up on my account."

When she waved her hand, Dean fell back to the bed and was unable to move.

"Is this it? Is this the visit where you kill me?"

"No. That visit will be quite pleasurable. Are you feeling pleasure right now?"

"Not really."

"We wouldn't be talking quite like this, either."

"So what, then? This is just you trash talking?"

She shrugged. "I guess. You need your rest. It's silly to try not to sleep."

"We're going to stop you, you know."

"No you're not. There have only been a handful of accounts of my kind being destroyed and I haven't laid eyes on them in over a thousand years."

"Doesn't matter. If it's out there, Sam will find it."

Clarice laughed. "Sam? Do you know he just said an exorcism over your sleeping body?" She laughed again. "Maria has her hooks into Sam, now, too. It will only be a matter of time." She thought to herself for a moment. "Actually Sam probably won't last near as long as you."

"Why do you say that?" Dean was worried for the first time. Threaten his own life? Par for the course. Bring Sam into it and it was whole other ball game.

"He's not the best candidate for a meal."

"Oh? And what makes a good meal?"

"Mmm. You, for example." She ran her hand down his leg and he tried to jerk away, but remained glued in place.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're a gentleman in the bedroom. You almost always make sure your female reaches orgasm before yourself."

Dean cleared his throat. "Really? That makes a better meal?" Mental note: start being more selfish with the ladies.

She sat at the edge of the bed and rested her hand on his chest. "Think of sex as working your way through an all you can eat buffet. When the male reaches orgasm is when your tray is as full as it will get and you walk away from the buffet. So... the longer I can stay in line, the more I can put on my tray. You follow so far?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, the longer I can withhold climax from you, the more I can put on my tray. The better my meal. A gentleman actually helps the process along by voluntarily withholding while he makes sure the female receives pleasure first."

"Is that what you were doing to me the other night? That was you right?"

"Yes, I knew you could hold out for a while longer, so I held you at the brink. It was a great meal and you enjoyed it."

"It was painful." Dean looked away. Like hell he was going to admit to this sick bitch that, although painful, it was the best orgasm he'd ever had.

"Tsk. It was the best orgasm you ever had."

Dean's eyes zeroed in on her. Could they read minds too? "So how is Sam not a good meal?"

"Sam tends to like sex hard and fast."

"Oh! Whoa! I so did not need to hear that!"

Clarice smiled. "He doesn't always wait for the female to go first. He does take care of them, but not always first. Suffice it to say... it makes for a quick trip through the buffet line, grabbing what you can before it's over."

Dean didn't hear half of what she had just said because he was too busy trying to scrub the image of his little brother having rough sex out of his head.

"Do you know what makes the cherry on top, Dean?"

"Oh please, enlighten me."

"When the male, strongest of the sexes, begs for release at the end."

"Never."

"You already have, last night, and you will again."

"No. We'll stop you."

"Dean, tomorrow you WILL die and what's better? You'll enjoy it. You'll play along. You'll want it."


	15. Theo's The Man

Theo's The Man!

Almost coinciding with Sam's attempt at an exorcism, Dean's breathing became heavier, almost as if he were having a nightmare. Sam kept his eye on him, afraid to leave his side. Dean jerked twice in his sleep, but was otherwise very still. So nervous was he to leave Dean's side that Sam called down to the motel office around noon and paid the kid twenty bucks to bring him lunch from the market across the street.

While he was eating, Dean's breathing became normal. It was so quiet, in fact, that Sam checked for a pulse again. Thankfully it was still strong. He hated this feeling of waiting. Of inactivity. He usually had research he could fall back on when there was a lull in the action. And the feeling of impotence while he sat and watched Dean sleep? Knowing his brother's life could be in danger? It was driving him crazy.

What the hell was taking Bobby so long?

He needed distraction. He started thinking of Maria. If she really was the second succubus, what was her game? Why was she helping? Was it a territorial thing? A pecking order thing? Maybe there were rules that Claire was breaking? Or maybe Maria just didn't like Claire. This line of thinking at least gave him something to look up. Since Dean hadn't moved a muscle in hours, Sam brought his laptop over and lay on the bed beside his brother. He spent the next hour or so trying to find a reason behind Maria's behavior.

About four in the afternoon, his cell rang. Thank God! Please let this good news.

"Bobby?"

"Sam. How's Dean?"

"Sleeping. Like comatose, sleeping. I haven't been able to wake him at all. I even slapped him in the face."

"Sam, if he's sleeping then –"

"I know Bobby. I know. Tell me you found something."

"Actually, I did." Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "This is the only known recorded instance of getting rid of a succubus. It's old, Sam. We will have to make some adjustments and hope they work."

"I'll take anything."

"Kinda figured. Okay this comes from the testimony of one Theopholous of ancient Greece. Apparently succubi have a narcissistic streak a mile wide. They love to be loved. Whether from their victim or themselves, it doesn't matter. Playing off that, Theopholous cast a spell of entrapment on a reflecting pool and when he led the succubus before the pool, she became trapped within. After that, he permanently removed the reflection so that she could never escape."

"Hmm. Okay. First things first. Do you have the spell he cast?"

"Yup, but I'm still working on getting the correct pronunciation down for you. As soon as it's done, I'll e-mail it to you."

"Bobby..." Sam glanced down at Dean, still sleeping by his side.

"I know, boy. I'm almost done. I just wanted to contact you so you wouldn't sit around worried."

"Too late for that. What about this reflecting pool?"

"I figure it means an actual pool. At first I thought mirror, but those were few and far between and only for the wealthy. Records show our man Theopholous was not among that class of citizen. I think we can substitute the pool for a mirror, though."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. What's it mean by removing the reflection? How do you remove the reflection from water? Do we just smash the mirror after we trap her?"

"No. No smashing. I got the distinct impression, reading this, that the reflection has to go. If you smash the mirror you'll still have reflection, just scattered amongst thousands of pieces. I got the feeling our buddy, Theopholous, drained the pool."

"So... with a mirror... we'll need to take the backing off the glass?"

"Take the backing off, yup."

"That's it? Then we're done?"

"If that works, then yeah. Set the spell on the mirror, get her to look into it, remove the reflection."

"How much time do I have between trapping her and removing the backing?"

"No idea, but I imagine Theo's pool was drained by hand with bowls or what not. Why?"

"I'm thinking about Maria. If she's the second succubus, we'll need to trap her too. Can they both be trapped in the same mirror?"

"The spell doesn't have a limit on it, so I would think yes."

"Thanks a lot, Bobby. Seriously."

"Sure, Sam. You take care of Dean and be careful, you hear?"

"Of course. Thanks."

"What did Bobby want?"

Sam just about jumped out of his skin at the sound of Dean's voice beside him.

"Dean? Are you okay? Thank God." Sam rushed to put his computer down and check on his brother.

"I'm fine! Geez! Get off me!"

Sam stood up off the bed and gave Dean his space. "You scared the shit out of me, Dean."

"Yeah. Sorry bout that. I think Clarice had something to do with it."

Sam sat on the opposite bed. "Clarice? She, uh, came to you in your dreams?"

"Yeah, but not how you think. She told me I needed my rest so that I could be strong for her last visit."

"Wow. That's ballsy."

"Tell me about it. I think she pulled me under and kept me sleeping. Told me trying to stay awake was silly."

"That's all?"

"Nah, man. I got the whole super villain monologue too. Told me there was no way to stop her and that the only known recorded evidence of the destruction of a succubus hadn't been seen in over a thousand years. So... please tell me Bobby found something."

"Well, if there's a book that old, who do you think would have it?" Sam grinned ear to ear.

"I love that old curmudgeon. So, what do we need because Clarice is coming tonight."

"Tonight?!" Sam looked at his watch. "It's already 4:30. That doesn't give us much time at all. Bobby says we need a mirror. We cast an entrapment spell, in ancient Greek no less, get her to look at herself in it, and then remove the reflection."

"Remove... so... no smashing it."

"Right. Bobby thinks the older the mirror, the easier it will be to remove the backing on it."

"And you can speak Greek?"

"Bobby is still working on the pronunciation for me."

"Hell, Sammy, cutting it kinda close aren't we?"

"Doing the best I can, here, Dean. We need to see if there are any antique dealers in the area that are still open."

"Or not open. I can work it either way." Dean grinned at the thought of some simple B & E.

Sam pulled open his laptop again. "Do you know when she's coming?"

"No idea, man. Let's get working. I'd rather be ready when she comes because I don't fancy a monster case of blue balls."

"What?" Sam frowned at him.

"Never mind. Hey, Clarice pretty much confirmed that Maria was the second succubus, by the way."

"Good. Bobby said we could possibly capture them both in the same mirror. I have an idea on how to capture her but it can wait. Let's get on this mirror thing."


	16. Reflective Rummaging

Reflective Rummaging

Sam popped open his laptop and did a quick search. "There are two antiques dealers in the area. On a weekend, in the country, at this hour? We'll be lucky if they're open much longer."

"Then let's get a move on." Dean grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"It would be quicker to just call them."

"I don't want to sit here, Sammy. It's like I'm waiting for her to show up. Maybe if I'm on the move, it'll be harder for her to find me."

Sam pursed his lips together and nodded his head. "If she finds us on the road and you drive off with her, we could also be in more trouble."

"Well, it's still early yet. Doubt she'll show now so let's get going."

Sam could see that Dean felt the need to get out of the room. And both arguments had merit. He grabbed his coat and followed him out. "You okay to drive?"

"Yeah. Oddly enough, after Claire's enforced sleep, I'm feeling really good."

"How convenient for her."

"Right?"

They climbed in and drove to the first place on Sam's list. It was a bust. No mirrors at all. At the other one, they wandered the considerably larger store in vain.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Sam and Dean's heads popped up to see a young man walking down the aisle toward them.

"Sorry to rush you two, but we close in five. I thought if I knew what you were looking for, maybe I could help."

"Oh hi. Yes. Sorry about the lateness of our visit. We're looking for a mirror." Sam stuck out his hand for a shake.

"Sure. Any particular type?"

"Not a hand held one." Dean chimed in. "It needs to hang on a wall or be able to be free standing in some way."

"Hmm." The young man thought for a moment. "Yeah. I'm sorry but all we have right now is a silver vanity set. But..." He started walking away and the guys followed him. He went behind a counter and pulled out a tablet and tapped at or for a moment. "Yes. Here it is. David out at Rickets may be able to help you."

"David?"

"Rickets?"

"Rickets Rummage. A giant flea market and farmer's market held on the weekends just outside town. David sells old furniture and whatnot out there. Most of it is just old, but every now and then he gets his hands on an honest to goodness antique. Anyway, he keeps us apprised of his inventory and, in cases like this when we can't help someone, we send them his way. His most recent e-mail states one full length mirror. I have no idea of it's age, but it's worth a look if you want to drive out there."

"Open on the weekends, you say?"

"Yes. Opens tomorrow at 9am. Here, let me give you directions." He pulled out a slip of scrap paper and scribbled out a map on it. "It's not that hard to find since its huge. Dave's booth is in the second to last row in the back."

Sam took the offered map and nodded his head. "Thanks a lot for the help. We really appreciate it."

"No problem, just remember Aida's Antiques sent you." He smiled at them, they nodded and left.

"So, sounds like you'll get to do some breaking and entering after all."

Dean frowned. "Only if he keeps his stock out at the market all week."

"True. Let's hope that since he deals in furniture, that he doesn't lug it hack and forth every week. Come on, let's go."

It was getting towards seven o'clock by the time they pulled up outside the fenced in grounds of Rickets. Dean glances at his watch, looking a bit nervous. He pulled out his phone and tapped at it a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't like the hour Sammy. It's getting dark. I'm turning on the GPS on my phone. If she grabs me, you'll be able to find me."

"That's not encouraging, but smart." Dean made a grim face and got out of the car.

At the trunk, they grabbed some bolt cutters, guns, and flashlights. They followed the fence around to the back of the huge property and cut their way through. Some of the booths were a few folding tables, some were tables made of planks of wood set out on saw horses, and some were small shed-like buildings. At one of the sheds, there were stools and small cabinets scattered around the outside. The front of the shed was made as one large piece that swung up to form a roof or awning when supported with poles.

"You think this is it?"

Sam looked back the way they had come and seemed to be tracking a map in his head. "Seems about the right spot for it."

Dean wasted no time in cutting through the padlock on the shed and raising the front. Two two-by-fours swung down and he planted them in some grooves in the ground, holding the make shift awning in place. The little shed was packed floor to ceiling and front to back with odd bits of furniture.

They started pulling the pieces out in an attempt not to cause the whole pile to crash down on them. It was like a puzzle. Dean's flashlight beam reflected off something in the back right corner.

"There. That's got to be it." They focused their efforts on that side when Sam's phone beeped.

He pulled it out and looked at it. "Says I have a message but the signal isn't good enough out here to receive it. Could be the spell from Bobby."

"Walk out toward the road and see if it gets any better. I'll keep working here. We need that spell."

Sam nodded his head and started walking toward the front of the market, keeping an eye on his phone. He had made his way almost all the way to the front when his phone chimed of an incoming message. Man I hate the country sometimes.

The message came up and it was the spell from Bobby. That was the good news. Bad news, he needed some goats blood and olive oil to complete the spell. Changed my mind, the country isn't so bad. At least we'll be able to find goats blood fairly easily out here.

He saved the message and headed back to where he could just make out the light from Dean's flashlight. Unfortunately, when he got there, all he found was Dean's flashlight.

"Dean?" He whispered as loud as he could. Scanning the area with his own light, Dean was nowhere to be seen. "Dean!"

Sam quickly pulled his phone out again but not enough signal to pull up Dean's GPS. Damn country! He had to assume Claire had gotten him. The only thing for him to do was get this damned mirror, set the spell and hope he could find Dean before it was too late.


	17. The Grand Finale

Dean hated to split up from Sammy, but they needed to get this shit done like yesterday. Who knew when Clarice would come for him.

He kept digging at the furniture, possibly going at it a little too haphazardly. One piece he pulled out had a drawer that slid open and beaned him in the head. No time to deal with it now. It wasn't bleeding too bad and Sam could look at it later.

He could just reach the mirror through the legs of a few more pieces when he smelled it. A woodsy smell, heavy on the campfire scent. Shit. Shit. Shit. Not here. Not now.

He kept going, not turning around. He was almost to the mirror before she finally spoke and then the mirror was forgotten.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Mmm." Dean turned and walked out from under the makeshift roof. "Could ask the same of you, beautiful."

"Then let's get out of here."

Dean reached and took her hand in his. "Where to?"

"I want to have some fun tonight. You up for it?"

"Always. Lead the way."

She led him by the hand back to where he had come through the fence. On the other side was a dirt bike. Dean whistled.

"You ride in on that?"

Claire smiled. "Think you can handle it?"

"Pft. I can take anything you throw at me."

"We'll see about that. Let's go then."

Dean hopped on, kick started the bike, and the engine roared to life like an angry hornet. Claire grinned from ear to ear and hopped on behind Dean, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nice!" Dean yelled out over the engine. Claire pointed to a small access road leading off into the night. Dean took it slow at first. He'd been on bikes before, but it had been years. After a while, Claire tapped his shoulder and yelled in his ear. "Lets go, granny!"

Dean let out a laugh and really opened it up. They spent quite some time just flying along the back roads outside town.

Claire later tapped on Dean's shoulder again and then pointed to a small dirt road turning off to the right. Dean slowed the bike and took the turn. After a bit she called in his ear, "Let's stop!"

Dean glanced around. Knee high meadow grass was all he could see in the moonlit dark but he pulled to a stop anyway. No sooner had he gotten the bike shut off than she was grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulling him off the bike.

Dean stumbled down into the tall grass with Claire coming down on top of him. She gave him just the hint of a kiss and then turned and pulled his boots and socks off.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Umm."

She pulled a stalk of grass and ran it along his foot and he pulled his foot back.

"I guess you are."

"Is this what you meant by having fun?" Dean sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her earlobe a flick with his tongue.

She wriggled free and stood. Holding out her hand, she helped him to his feet. Kicking off her sandals next to his boots, she led him into the field.

They came upon a split rail fence running through the field. There were two neckties tied to the top rail. "What the..." Looking more closely, he realized one was his tie from the other night. "Claire?" She was nowhere to be seen. "Claire, what is this?"

Claire came out from behind a tree on the other side of the fence. She was biting her lower lip, making him groan.

"What's with the ties?"

"Told you. I wanted to have fun tonight." She went over and leaned into him across the fence and kissed him. He reached down and held her hips, snagging her belt loops with his thumbs, tugging her closer. She reached up under his shirt and pulled it off over his head.

"So, who are these for? Cuz I could think of a few things..." As he asked she slipped one of the ties around his wrist and tied it tight. Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Okay then, but I want to see you in these next time."

Claire made an odd face and grinned. "Sure, cowboy." She climbed up the fence and Dean hugged her to himself, helping her over to his side. He licked and nibbled up her neck before setting her down. She ran her hands down his chest, kissing as she went. He brushed his fingertips across her breasts, causing her nipples to press against the fabric of her clothing. She smiled deviously and took his free hand and tied it to the rail on his other side. Both hands were now bound about waist high to the fence behind him.

"You are such a Kinky girl, Claire." He leaned out to kiss her and she backed away. "Aww, come on."

Smiling again, she stood close enough that he could feel the heat of her against the bare skin of his chest, but not close enough for him to lean out and kiss.

"I see how it is." He grumbled.

"Do you?" She started running her hands all along her body, every now and then stopping to unbutton one of the buttons on her top. She eventually got them all open and she shimmied out of her top, revealing a very form hugging tank top beneath.

Dean growled and pulled at the ties at his wrists.

"Mmm. I like it when you growl at me." She ran a single fingernail down his chest and he growled again.

"I could get you out of those clothes much quicker, sweetheart."

"Where's the fun in that?" She started dancing in place to a tune in her head, swiveling her hips, and grinding against the air between them. She slowly unhooked her skin tight jeans and started peeling them off.

"Oh God, woman!" Deans hands were grapsing at thin air, as if he were imagining getting his hands on her.

"You like what you see?"

"Hell yes. Let me touch you and I'll show you how much I do."

"Mmm." She smiled again and, continuing to dance, pulled the tank top up over her head. "You want to touch, huh?"

She stepped up and rubbed her lacey bra-clad breasts up his abdomen to his chest. Dean let out a shuddering sigh. She reached down and grabbed his cock through his jeans.

"I can tell you're enjoying yourself. Is there enough room in these jeans to contain your enthusiasm?"

Dean sucked in a breath when she grabbed him. "It is getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Hmm. Maybe I can relieve some pressure." She kissed him, nipping his lip, and knelt before him in the grass and unhooked his belt.


	18. It's All Greek to Me

The sudden growl of a motorcycle engine caused Sam's head to whip around. He ran for the fence where they had come in just in time to see the tail light of a bike disappear into the night. He had no time to lose. As he made his way back to Dave's shed and the mirror, he pulled out his cell and made a call on the run.

"Hello? Agent Edlund?"

"Hey Maria. I know it's late, sorry. But did you still want to help?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I have need of a few items. Umm... this is going to sound really strange and off the wall... but can you get me some olive oil, the good stuff, and some goat's blood?"

Sam could hear her repeating what he had said as she was probably writing it down.

"Olive oil... goats bl.. wait! What? Did you say goats blood?"

Sam was getting back to the shed and really needed two hands. "Yes I did. Listen, I really don't have time to explain. Can you do this or not?"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Yes. Yes I can help. I have the olive oil. How much do you need?"

"A cup should do. Same for the blood."

"Okay. I have several farmers as clients at the clinic. I'll make up some homeopathic bullshit story. Don't worry agent, I'll get what you need. Where do I bring it?"

"Meet me outside Rickets Rummage."

"Rickets Rum...? Never mind. See you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Maria."

Sam felt weird thanking her. She was the second succubus and had already fed off him once, or at least he thought so. He started pulling the last several pieces of furniture out and a thought suddenly occurred to him regarding Maria. She provided the perfect cover. No matter where they are, as a doctor, she can run interference if anyone gets suspicious. Playing the helpful doctor, she can then target anyone who gets too close. It was a pretty good game they had going. A shame he'd have to put a stop to it.

A few more pieces and he would be able to reach the mirror. He purposely did not look at his watch. That only made it worse. Just focus on the task at hand and work as quickly as possible. There! Sam's hand closed on the frame of the mirror.

He tugged and tilted until he was able to lift it up and over the remaining furniture in the shed. It was about five feet tall by three wide. There was a very ornate, gold leaf frame and the thing weighed a ton. As Sam checked it over, he noticed the backing was already coming off in the corners. Hopefully, that wouldn't affect the spell any. Now to lug this bad boy back to the car.

Sam looked around at the mess of furniture and the busted padlock. He felt bad about the mess they had made the mirror they were stealing. Dean probably wouldn't approve but Sam felt the need to compensate Dave. Kiss goodbye fifty bucks of Dean's hard earned pool money. Sam quickly jammed a fifty onto an exposed nail inside the shed and then considered how best move the mirror.

He bent to pick it up and then had second thoughts. He shouldn't let Maria see the mirror. He was getting help from her for the time being and would like to keep it that way. The blood and olive oil hadn't seemed to tip her off, but the mirror might. Leaving the mirror propped against the shed, Sam jogged out the fence and around front to the car.

Maria wasn't there yet which may have saved his hide. It occurred to him that if she truly was the second succubus, she could show up and put the whammy on him, delaying him long enough for Claire to finish with Dean. He couldn't let that happen. He scanned the area around where they had parked. Dean had just pulled up along the road out front and left the car in plain view. There weren't a lot of hiding spots on the outside of the fence. Sam's eyes scanned out across the road. Perfect. A corn field. Sam jogged across the road and pulled out his cell.

"Yes Agent?"

"Maria, I've been delayed on my end and I'm not sure how long I'll be. If I'm not out at the car when you get there, just leave the stuff on the ground near the driver's side door. Okay?"

"I could wait..."

"No, it's all right. It's late and I don't want to keep you. I'll call and let you know if we were successful or not. Okay?"

"Sure Sam. Anything to help."

About forty minutes later a small grey car pulled up. Sam shrank back into the corn abut more and watched. Maria got out and scanned the entire area. She walked over to the car and peeked in. She then stood and closed her eyes. Sam wasn't sure what she was doing. Trying to sense him? Communicating with Claire somehow? He wasn't sure but he made sure not to move a muscle. She eventually went around the car and dropped off the bag she was carrying.

Sam waited until her tail lights were long out of sight before leaving the cover of the corn. He ran around the car, grabbed the bag, and ran for the back fence. He pulled out the goats blood as he ran and sniffed it to make sure she really had brought him blood. He hated depending on her for this but he had no time.

Coming upon the mirror, he dipped a hand into each jar and smeared blood and olive oil on each of the four sides. Then, wiping his hand on a nearby stool, he pulled out his phone and read:

Με το χέρι του Ηφαίστου είμαι γεννημένος, με τη πονηριά της Ἑρμῆς εγώ δεσμεύοντας και  
με την οργή από τις Ερινύες εγώ κατάρα. Όλα με το κακό πρόθεση που με κοιτάς θα μοιραστούν μοίρα του Νάρκισσος.  
Ο Αἰακός έχει έλεος για όλους, αλλά σας.

He bent forward, grabbed the sides of the mirror, and hefted it onto his back. Now to hopefully find Dean before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Greek is a loose translation of the following done by my husband:
> 
> By Hephaestus's hand, I am born, with Hermes's cunning, I bind, and by the Erinyes's wrath, I curse. All with evil intention who look on me will share Narcissus's fate.
> 
> May Aiakos have mercy on all but you.


	19. Time For a Standing O

"Stop." Dean panted. "Stop!"

Claire swirled her tongue up the length of his dick, sucking hard at the head before releasing him with a small pop. The fence rail creaked with the force of Dean's pulling at the restraints.

"Stop? But you seem to be enjoying it." She reached under and cupped his balls, making him jump.

"Damn, I won't last much longer you keep it up."

She grinned up at him and stepped back. She slowly removed her bra, keeping an eye on his throbbing cock. "Oh, you can last much longer than you think, Dean."

Dean tried to take an involuntary step forward at the sight of her breasts. They were things of beauty. "Agh! Let me go."

"What would you do if I did? Tell me." She stepped close, pressing her chest to his and allowing him to kiss her. "Tell me, Dean."

Dean huffed out an aggravated breath. "I would wrap your hair in my fist, so you couldn't get away, and then kiss you until you couldn't see straight. I would nibble, lick, suck, and bite. I would caress, rub, squeeze and fondle. Every square inch of your body. Starting with that damned bottom lip and moving out along your neck and shoulders. I would worship your beautiful breasts until you just couldn't stand it any longer. I would show that tight little ass the love it deserves and end behind those lacey panties, which may not survive their removal. I would throw you down in this tall grass and hold your wrists above your head and tickle you with one of those damned stalks of grass without mercy. I would lay down next to you, pull you on top and fuck your brains out while watching those perfect breasts bob and bounce with every thrust. I would give you a slow grind and build it up until you begged for mercy and screamed my name." Dean was panting by the time he was done.

"So... what you're saying is that you would torture me with pleasure much like I am doing to you now." She stepped back from him, waiting for an answer.

He opened his mouth and then snapped it closed again, the tendons at his jaw twitching.

"You know what? I'm tired of screaming names! I want a man to beg me for mercy! I want to hear my name screamed to the heavens."

"Let me go and I'll scream your name until I'm hoarse."

"Hmm." She climbed up onto the bottom rail of the fence, straddling his legs, and grabbed a couple fistfuls of his hair. "No." She kissed him deeply, letting their tongues battle for dominance. The way she was on the fence put her belly button right in his face. "Why don't you help me with these panties?"

Dean looked at the panties and saw little bows on each hip. He wasted no time in grabbing a lace in his teeth and pulling the tie undone. The corner of the panties folded down revealing soft skin below. As promised, he licked and nibbled along the crease where thigh met hip, making her squirm. He then pulled at the other lace to fully release the underwear. She did a glorious little shake of her ass and the panties slid down his legs to the ground, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

He found her swollen clit and sucked and nibbled. He rolled his tongue around it in circles and she moaned, grinding her hips into him for more.

When she wasn't expecting it, he quickly lifted his head and bit down on one of her nipples. He flicked his tongue across it repeatedly before releasing it. She let out another moan and then yanked his head backwards by his hair.

She attacked his earlobe with bites and sucking. She licked that spot just behind his ear and chills flew down his spine and straight to his groin.

"God, I love how a man's earlobes are directly linked to his dick." She kept up her torture and then teased that she didn't want the other to feel left out and switched to the other ear. Dean groaned beneath her.

"Claire please."

"Mmm. Please what?"

"Are we going to fuck or not, because you are killing me!"

She let out a laugh. "You have such a way with words."

She hooked a leg around him and lowered herself down onto him. She went agonizingly slow wringing forth another groan from him. Dean couldn't get the leverage he needed to truly thrust and so lifted his foot to the bottom rail, giving him at least some room to move.

Claire wrapped her arms around Dean's chest and did most of the work, controlling speed and depth to the point that Dean let out a frustrated yell.

"Damn it! I want to ram my dick into you so hard you feel it in your throat. Please Claire, stop toying with me."

"Are you begging, Dean?"

He grunted as she pulled up and only allowed him to get the very tip of his cock into her. She bounced up and down, only allowing that small amount of penetration. He was going insane. His hands flexed and pulled at the bindings. He grunted and lowered his head to her neck before him in defeat.

"Yes."

"Oh, you can do better than that." She started to truly pump up and down finally allowing him the depth he needed but at an agonizingly slow pace. "Let me hear you beg."

"Claire, please! I beg you! Stop playing with me and let me fuck you!"

"Why?"

"Why? I need to come, damn it. My dick is gonna burst." Dean took a calming breath and then whispered in her ear. "Please."

"Mmm. There it is."

She started grinding on him with a vengeance. Dean licked and kissed her mouth and breasts as they came into reach, but his focus was turning inward to his own release. Sweat was breaking out along his brow and he could feel it trickle down his back.

"Yes, Dean! God yes!" Claire threw her head back with a scream and came. Her muscles squeezed and rippled along his dick and he fully intended to follow her over into the abyss but it didn't happen.

Like the last time they were together, he came to the edge and just hung there.

"Mmm, yes Dean. Ride that wave of longing. Hold onto it."

Dean grunted with effort. She slowly slid up and then back down his dick. Dean could feel his muscles beginning to tighten again. He dropped the foot he had on the railing to the ground for more support.

"Please. Please Claire."

She raised herself off of him and dropped down to the ground. She looked on him with intense desire and need. She cupped his balls in her hand and he let out a small sob, a single tear trailing down his face.

Dean's legs started to shake. Everything was tightening up. He even found it becoming hard to breath. His breaths came in short gasps, but because of the tightening muscles, he was having more and more trouble exhaling. He thought he might die of asphyxiation long before his dick exploded. His legs were losing the battle and he dropped to his knees in the grass, wrenching his shoulders because of the restraints.

"Hey! Clarice! I hope you saved some room for me!"


	20. Release

Dean couldn't breathe. He was growing faint and could have sworn he had heard Sammy's voice.

"What?" Clarice spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you would have any energy left for me when you were done with him." Sam looked at Dean kneeling in the grass behind Claire. His face was turning red and Sam worried he might be out of time already.

"You?"

"Sure! Come check out the goods!" Sam lifted his t-shirt up over his head exposing a set of rippling abs.

Claire's eyes lit up and she started across the field toward Sam. When she was about ten feet away, Sam quickly ducked down, revealing the mirror behind him. Claire stopped dead in her tracks and smiled at her reflection.

Before he'd even realized what happened, Claire went from standing in front of the mirror to standing within the mirror. Sam frowned and looked at the mirror to see Claire standing in a field looking at herself in a mirror within the mirror.

"Huh. Cool." Sam heard a gasp from behind him and turned and ran for Dean.

"Dean. Dude, are you okay?" Sam noticed his brother's hands were turning purple. At the angle he had his arms behind him, the restraints were cutting off circulation to his hands. Sam quickly pulled out a knife and sliced through the ties.

Dean dropped to his hands and knees and groaned. He quickly used his hand to give himself the release he had been begging for and then collapsed into the grass.

Sam went over and set his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mmph. I'm fine. Give me a minute or two."

Sam searched around for Dean's clothes, gathering them up as he came to them. "I don't see your boots anywhere."

"Down at the bike." Came a muffled response.

Sam walked over and pulled up on Dean's shoulder. "I know you're wiped out, but the night isn't over quite yet."

"Aww man! Now what?" Dean rolled to his back. His chest was one giant bruise.

"Shit, man, she did a number on you." Sam dropped Dean's clothes down on top of him. "We still need to take care of Maria."

"Damn it. Okay." Dean pulled on his underwear and then quit. Every part of his body ached, including his poor dick. He dropped back into the grass. "What's your plan."

"Head back to the motel, call Maria and tell her that you're looking worse, and ask if she'll come over and take a look at you. Snag her in the mirror when she shows."

"Sounds as good as anything."

Sam looked down at his brother. "That bad, huh?"

"Really thought I was gonna die, Sammy."

Sam bent down and grabbed up his clothes in one arm and helped Dean up with the other. "Come on. Let's get you back to the car." Once he got him settled at the car, his boots collected, Sam went back for the mirror.

When he returned, Dean was sprawled across the back seat. "Dean you need to move."

"No I don't. I don't think I could if I wanted to, Sam. I'm a hurtin' unit."

"But the mirror..."

"Just lay it on top of me. I don't care."

So Sam slid the mirror into the car and it rested on top of Dean for the drive back to the motel.

When Sam pulled the mirror out of the car, Dean was sound asleep. He did say he was going to sleep for a week. Unfortunately, he couldn't rest quite yet.

Sam got the mirror into the room and leaning against the wall on the far side of the beds. When he glanced at it, he noticed Clarice seemed smaller... almost further away within the mirror. He loosely draped the sheet from the bed over it hiding it, and Claire, from view.

He went back out to the car. He hated to wake his brother. He had looked really bad up in that field earlier and really could use the rest. But they needed to finish this.

"Dean. Wake up, man. One more thing and then you can sleep as long as you want." Sam leaned into the car and shook Dean awake. "Come on, let's go."

"So tired, Sammy. And sore. Shit it even hurts to breathe!" Dean struggled to right himself and crawl out of the car. Sam helped him into the motel and onto the nearest bed.

"You can sleep now, I'll wake you when Maria gets here." He didn't know why he bothered, Dean was already out. He wasn't even sure he was fully awake for the trip in from the car.

Sam pulled out his cell, took a deep breath, and called Maria.

"Agent? Everything going okay?"

"Yes, sorry to bother you again. I think I have a strong lead in the case, actually, but I'm calling about my partner."

"Your partner. He hasn't... he isn't..."

"No! No, thank God! But... he's not doing well at all and I was wondering if you could possibly come down and take a look at him?"

"Of course. Where are you?"

"The Willows out on Route 15. Room 119."

"Got it. I'll be there shortly."

Sam paced nervously, waiting for Maria. Dean was sleeping like the dead, but his other vitals seemed ok. He started going over the plan one last time in his head when there was a knock at the door.

"Doctor. Thank you for coming. Come in, please." Sam held the door open.

"Oh my God! How is he even alive?" Maria went straight to Dean's bedside.

"What? How do you mean?"

"He looks worse than any of the men who've died. The extensive bruising across the chest is most disturbing."

"He said he was sore all over."

"The hardening of the skin beneath the bruises. That's what leads to heart failure I bet." She pulled out a stethoscope and put it to his chest. "His breathing is quite shallow." Maria thought for a moment. "The hardening of the tissue first disrupts the ability of the lungs to move and then the heart seizes up."

"If we could stop whatever is doing it, would he recover?"

"Based on the sample I took the other day, I would say yes. Given lots of bed rest, mind you."

"That's good to hear. It might not be much longer, either. We got a great break on the case tonight. Let me show you." Sam motioned toward the covered mirror behind her.

"Isn't there something else we could be doing?" Maria put her hand out, stopping him as he came around the foot of Dean's bed.

"What? But this is important."

"And it will still be there later, won't it?"

"Yeah... it will."

Maria started tracing little designs on Sam's chest through his shirt. "And Dean is dead to the world for the foreseeable future, right?"

"Yeah." Sam ran his hands into her curls and gripped tight, pulling her in for a kiss.


	21. Standing O Encore

When the kiss broke they both stepped back and made quick work of losing their clothes. Sam advanced on Maria between the two beds, sat down on the edge of Dean's bed and pulled her to him.

"Um, Sam?" She looked pointedly at Dean sleeping behind him.

"Oh! Huh, I forgot all about him. Sorry."

Sam stood up, grabbed her at the waist and tossed her down on the opposite bed. He kissed and sucked at her feet and worked his way up to her mouth. The kissing was heated and left them panting. He then took her hands in his and raised them above her head, holding them there.

"Your breasts beg for attention."

He scooched back on the bed and attacked her breasts with a passion. She squirmed and giggled and tried to buck him off.

"Are you this ticklish everywhere?"

"You'll just have to find out, won't you."

"Mmm, but first... such voluptuous breasts deserve extra attention."

Sam continued to work on her breasts, making Maria squirm and giggle beneath him. He kicked Dean's bed several times in the process but never gave it a second thought. He eventually pushed against Dean's bed to move himself up onto the other bed more. Holding onto Maria, he rolled onto his back, bringing her on top.

"My goodness, you're so hard already."

Sam just mumbled in reply as he was nibbling on her neck.

Dean felt his bed shake and he woke up, rubbing his eyes in confusion. It took a minute before he remembered where he was. He wondered if Sam had been successful in trapping Maria in the mirror. Turning his head to find Maria kneeling between the two beds and giving his little brother a blow job answered that question.

Aww shit. I so did not need to see that.

Dean slowly and gently rolled over and lowered himself to the floor. Just those simple movements were agony and left him breathless. He lay on the floor a moment, drumming up the nerve to keep going when he heard his brother.

"God, you're so tight!"

Ewww. Time to go.

Dean army crawled around the foot of his bed and along to the other bed. When he passed the space between, he could see bodies out of the corner of his eyes. Not gonna look. Not gonna look.

When he finally made it to the mirror, he was exhausted and in so much pain he thought he may pass out. He was panting and couldn't seem to draw a normal breath of air. Calm down, Dean. Slow and easy. He lay there for a moment focused solely on being able to breathe when his thoughts were interrupted again.

"Oh yes! Agent, you're amazing!"

Okay that was about all of that he could stomach. Dean reached up to the sheet covering the mirror and gave it a good hard yank. The sheet tumbled down on top of him, but he didn't have the energy to move it, let alone care.

"What the...?"

"Maria?"

Silence.

Dean's chest was on fire and he coughed.

"Dean? Where are you?" The sheet was pulled away and Sam's giant head appeared over the edge of the bed above him. "Dean? Shit you're bleeding." Dean wiped at his mouth where his cough had brought up some blood.

Sam jumped off the bed and helped haul Dean up onto the bed.

"Damn it, Sammy! Put some clothes on would ya?"

Sam chuckled. "Gee, I think you'll be okay." Sam handed him a kleenex for the blood. "Thank goodness Bobby was able to find that spell. Now I need to get the backing scraped off."

"Yeah. Buy him a steak dinner and tell him my dick thanks him." Dean closed his eyes, wheezing in every hard fought breath of air. "So, did it work?"

Sam looked up at the mirror and chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah it did."

In the mirror was a lovely view of Maria's ass and back as she lay on the bed looking surprised into a mirror.

"Okay, for you, it's bed rest for the foreseeable future. In thee morning I'm checking us out and driving you to Bobby's place, where you will stay in bed even if that means me cuffing you to it."

"Will there be strippers?" Dean wheezed.

Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah, Dean would be just fine.

FIN


End file.
